Loyalty Seal
by Zip0
Summary: In the aftermath of the kyuubi attack, the sandaime hokage takes desperate measures to ensure the safety of his village. But will this come back and haunt him in the end? hiatus
1. Prolouge: Cursed birth

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto *sniff*

`nomal toughts´

"normal talking"

"**Demon talk" **

**`Demon toughts´**

`Jutsu executions´Jutsu's are said in the mind not out loud just to clear that one up

* * *

Prologue: Cursed birth

-  
Location: Konoha

Hokage's office

Aftermath of Kyuubi attack

-

There was tension in the air as the five inhabitants of the hokages office was silently observing each other.

"So Sarutobi, how are you going to handle this? We are weaker than we where at the end of the last Shinobi war, our enemies are just waiting to get the reports on our strength before deciding to attack us." asked one of the advisors.

"Danzo" answered the reinstated sandaime hokage. "you have my permission to reinstate Root, just do it in secret so that I can deny everything you do. The Root will have to take those missions that we publicly treat as to dirty."  
A small nod from Danzo was the confirmation that he understood the severity of the situation.

The voice of elder Koharu spoke up next "Sarutobi-kun what shall we do with the vessel of the kyuubi? He was the Yondaimes son wasn't he?"

a deep sigh was heard from the old hokage `forgive me Minato but the village comes before even my promise to you´

"Yes he was the son of Minato but as of now that is a secret that none of us will ever share without my explicit permission is that understood? And to answer your first question Koharu as we are weakened right now we have to use any means possible to project us as strong. In two days time I will show him off to the rest of the village as a hero, but as we all have seen from Jiraiya's reports about the other vessels there's a very small chance that they will actually accept him."

"Then why not keep it a secret sensei, so that he can live a normal life?!?!" almost yelled one Jiraiya of the sannin, seal master and former teacher of the fourth hokage.

"Because with this we will show to the spies in the village that we have a Jinchūriki, the vessel of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi, we will use that as a deterrent. Jiraiya you will be tasked with spreading rumors about how the demon fox is now caged and obeys our orders."

"What?!? You got to be kidding sensei, what about the kid? with rumors like that they will defiantly look at him as the fox and not as a person."

"Sacrifices has to be made Jiraya and I will not let the fourths death be for nothing!"

"That is a low blow Sensei" said Jiraiya with a strained voice "to pull him into this, his last wish was that the kid was to be treated as a hero, not to use him as another tool"

"And he will be a hero, he will protect us from annihilation from both the fox and from the other hidden villages, as the hokage the village comes before anything!" the voice of the hokage was rising with every word said.

"With how people will treat him it will be a wonder if he stays loyal to Konoha sensei, you want to put him in some kind of training to turn him into a weapon then!?" Jiraiya spoke with disgust.

"Jiraiya points out something important Sarutobi, how will we ensure his loyalty? The shinobi of the village will listen to you, up to a certain point. But the civilians are a different matter" pointed the last advisor out.

With a face that could have been cut out of stone Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha known as the professor and god of shinobi looked into the eyes (or eye in danzo's case) of everyone in the room and said with a emotionless voice

"Yes Homura, unfortunately that is a price we would have to pay, unless we use the seal that Minato was working on during the war..."

Danzo's one eye widened in surprise while Homura and Koharu looked confused.

Jiraiya let out a terrified whisper "No! You can't use that seal on his own son!"

Sarutobi's looked into Jiraiya's eyes

"No I wont be doing the seal, you are"

"NO I REFUSE I WONT USE THAT VILE SEAL ON HIS OWN SON" Jiraiya was now livid

"You will, or are you a traitor to this village? If you don't do this I will have to put you up as a renegade, do you want the blood of all the innocents in this village on your hands when the war breaks out because you wouldn't seal him?"

"There are no innocents in a shinobi village sensei"

"Very well, I will do it instead, but I'm not a seal master so he might die from this"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth "Fine, I will do it. But after this I will leave the village I will send back some reports once a year or so, then you can't mark me as a missing nin"

"That is acceptable, go to his room and prepare the sealing Jiraiya"

As Jiraiya turned and walked out the door, Sarutobi let out a small sigh.

"I see you have a question Homura"

"Yes, what is this seal you and Jiraiya are talking about?"

"The last seal that Minato was working on during the war, it was a seal meant to be used on spies and defectors that we caught. The loyalty seal. It takes over a part of the victims brain that can be programed to influence the victims thinking progress and insert ideals or notions that the victim normally would never do. Like turning a spy completely loyal to Konoha and use him to feed false information back, its like wiping someones mind clear and building a new personality based on the old one. The seal also has a failsafe so if someones old personality or ideas that could be harmful to the seals programmed commands surfaces the brain will burn it away causing large doses of pain to the victim. The seal was actually based on Orochimaru's cursed seals"

"Why haven't we heard about this seal before Sarutobi?"

"Because it was a top secret experimental seal, just think about the consequences if this seal was known? If Orochimaru got his hand on this he could improve those cursed seals of his."

Everyone in the room went silent at that comment.

Danzo used this moment to speak up

"So was the seal ever tested on someone as young as the child?"

"No, but it wont influence the Shiki Fūjin" `I hope´ "We will have to lay some ground rules for the seal. Loyalty to the village, impossible to harm civilians and accept any orders given by the hokage or the teachers appointed by the hokage"

"Sounds good for now. Is it possible to change the rules after the initial sealing?"

"Yes, you can build up more orders after the seal is completed, but if the orders compromises the initial commands the seal will malfunction and most likely try to burn out the new orders and mark the one who gave the order a enemy"

"I see"

"This seal itself is a S-class secret which is not even on the forbidden scroll. The only one who knows about this seal and can do it is Jiraiya, me and formerly Minato. Now lets go Jiraiya should have had enough time to prepare "

-

Hokage Tower Dungeon

Cell A1

10 minutes later

-

"The base seal is finished hokage-sama" spat Jiraiya out "Go ahead and make him your drone, but this will most likely come and bite you in the ass sooner or later old man. You can finish this off yourself I'm leaving" `I'm sorry Minato, you will most likely kill me when I get to the afterlife´ as Jiraiya jumped over the roof tops at his highest speed his last thoughts went out to the small child that was his godson `I hope kami forgives me because you will probably never do Namikaze Naruto, im sorry´ and then the last loyal sannin left the village hidden in the leafs looking for a way to take his mind off what he had just done.

-

Back at Cell A1

-

As small blue eyes looked up from the casket where it lay crying from the pain that the seal was causing him the sandaime hokage let a small tear slide down and whispered to the child

"I hope you will forgive me for this one day Naruto" as he stood back up he took out a brush and started drawing more seals on the child's forehead.

"The commands are as following, you will always follow the orders of the hokage, you cannot harm a citizen of the leaf without permission from your superior officer appointed by the hokage or if they are in the way of said mission from superior officer. You will be completely loyal to the leaf and its allies and do everything in your power to protect citizens of the leaf and our allies. You're biggest and only dream is to please the citizens of the leaf." as he put the brush away and started doing some hand signs faster than the eye could see.

"Secret sealing technique: loyalty seal"

as he pured his chakra into the technique the crying and wailing from the baby got higher and higher while the seals on his head started to glow light blue while all the symbols started to draw themselves together into tattoos that looked like whiskers on his cheeks. After what felt like a eternity the glow lowered and Sarutobi looked down on the baby that had passed out.

"From today Namikaze Naruto died and Uzumaki Naruto was borned is that clear?

We don't know how the seal will react on his mind so if it gets out that we used a seal on the son of the hero of konoha there's no way of telling how the shinobi's will react"

The council elders all nodded while looking at Naruto.

As the elders and the hokage left the room they didn't notice the small piece of red chakra that glowed around the whisker marks.

**`So these fools think they can control me do they. We will see about that now won't we, I got all the time in the world after all´**inside the body of the newly named Uzumaki Naruto a malevolent laughter could be heard.

* * *

Another short prologue of a story I got in my head, this story will most likely have a vengeful or dark!naruto later on.  
Its loosely based on a story I read a couple of weeks back that I couldnt get out of my head, but I can't remember the story's name so if anyone can send me a link so I can give my thanks.

Only thing I based on the story was about a seal that caused him to be loyal to konoha.

As you can see Sarutobi wont be a just a nice old man who loves Naruto in this story, he's a hokage who will do everything to protect his village, even sacrifice the son of the greates hero of konoha who had already been given one burden.  
If I continue this story I will most likely just give short flashes of his life as Naruto will grow up very canonish with small flashes about what really hides behind the smiles and proclamations about being Hokage.

Read and review pretty please.


	2. Chapter 1: The awakening

Disclaimer: It seems I don't own Naruto after all, well damn.

A/N

Since I couldn't sleep I went on and added another chapter since I got some nice reviews 3  
There are no set parings right now and I'm open for suggestions. The only ones I defiantly wont write is with Sakura since I really don't like her for a reason and no Tsunade since she's to old in her current form.

Thanks for all reviews on the prologue!

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

_Shadow's thoughts´_

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Shadow talking"_

"jutsu execution" wich is said mentaly

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Awakening

-

Bridge to Wave Country

-

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto looked up on the crumbling form of one Uchiha Sasuke, top rookie of the year, hated rival and the official golden boy of their village. He didn't really look like the top rookie of the year as he looked more like a pincushion with all the senbon needles that was stuck in several important nerve clusters. "W-Why?"

"I don't know, my body moved on my own" was the cool response which would have gotten the fangirls swooning if they had been close enough to witness it. Sasuke fell face down on the concrete bridge and everything went deathly quiet, you could have dropped a pin drop.

"NO! Don't die on me you bastard" as Naruto forcing himself up on his knees the hunter-nin known as Haku was looking down on him with pity.

"Is this the first time you see a friend die Naruto-san?"

"Shut up"

"This is the way of the Shinobi, to be a tool for our masters and die for them"

"SHUT UP" a wave of red demon chakra flooded the bridge, as Naruto pumped the chakra throughout his body the senbon needles previously lodged in him was pushed out and his wounds where healing at a extraordinary speed. Naruto's blue eyes turned red, his pupils become slitted, his nails and canine teeth grew long and sharp, his blond hair became longer and spikier, and his whisker marks became more feral, and as the transformation was complete he let out a howl of pain and charged at Haku.

And as all this was happening, something else was happening on the inside of Naruto's body, more specifically his seals where radiating a small almost unnoticeable red glow.

-

location: Shiki Fūjin Kyuubi's domain

-

An almost identical clone of Naruto without whisker marks was waking up in front of a giant cage in a sewer, where malicious red eyes was watching his every move.

"_where am I? Wait... who am I?"_ his head was hurting, it felt like it was on fire and he screamed out in pain "_it hurts, it hurts so bad. Someone make it stop, please_" red chakra washed over his trembling form. "_the pain is gone, thank you" _ he looked up and gasped as he saw what was towering above him. A gigantic majestic fox with nine large tails swishing behind it.

"_You are the Kyuubi? Wait how do I know that? Who am I?_"

a sinister chuckle was heard from the gigantic fox

"**You are the true personality of this container" **

"_True personality?!?_" now he was confused, did he have a split personality? Wait how did he know what a personality was? Where did all this information come from?

"**Don't worry, you will need some time to let your mind catch up with all the things that has happened since you was sealed away" **

"_Sealed away? When where I sealed? Who sealed me? And WHY?_"

"**SILENCE, and maybe I will tell you"** the boy sat down in front of the cage and looked up with a curious look on his face

"**You where sealed thirteen years ago by the third Hokage of Konoha, you where sealed because your father turned you into the vessel of the feared Kyuubi" **

"_Wait! Father which fathe.." _a terrible roar made him turn silent ag ain

"**I said be silent and your questions will be answered, now then. Your father was the fourth Hokage which sacrificed his puny life to make a deal with the death god to seal me away inside a new born child...namely you and if you are wondering about your mother I got no idea, she was probably a squished ant somewhere along the way." **

As the boy listened to the giant fox's tale he felt oddly detached, like he couldn't really understand what he was supposed to feel. Should he be sad that his mothers fate was unknown? Should he cry for his fathers death and sacrifice? Was he supposed to be angry at his father for giving him this burden?

"**After I was sealed in you, the reinstated third hokage thought up a plan to use you as a deterrent against their enemies, but to ensure your undying loyalty and abilities they choose to place a seal on you. Even I was surprised at this, who would have thought someone as puny as them could choose something like this for their own hero, its hilarious" **

As the fox started to chuckle some more the boy looked down into the sewer water deep in thought.

"_So this loyalty seal, what does it do_" a memory flashed before his eyes "_How could they do something like that?" _

"**oh? Looks like the information I loaded into you are finally synchronizing." **

"_What do you mean loaded into me?_"

**"You have been sealed away since birth brat, I managed to save your puny mind by creating a barrier between you and the rest of the seal thirteen years ago, but it put you in a deep slumber, so the seal had to create a programmed personality to make your body move. As the kid have only used my chakra a few times while growing up this is the first time that he has used enough for me to wake you from your slumber. Since you have been sleeping for so long you don't have any memories since the loyalty seal is keeping those away from you, so I had to give you the memories of your life through me. I'm to kind for my own good don't agree?" **

"_Then who am I really kyuubi-dono"_

"**Ohhh, am I a lord now? Haven't been that for a couple of hundred years" **the laughter of the demon shook the cage and made small tidal waves of demon chakra spill over the cage floor.

"**You know when to show respect, thats good we can work with that. You are Namikaze Naruto wich was your given name, if you want to keep that or make your own is up to you." `even if I would find it hilarious for Konoha to know who their Jinchūriki truly was´**

"_Then Kyuubi-dono_" as Namikaze Naruto went on his knees before the demon fox "_I am your humble servant and retainer, your will is mine, let me be your tool of vengeance_" `_at least as long as I need you kyuubi , what the future brings no one knows after all´_

"**Good, that will make this a lot easier. The first thing we need to do is get rid of this leech that is controlling your body" **

"_Kyuubi-dono, can I ask a question first?"_

"**You already did, but sure one question before we run out of time" **

Naruto bowed his head lower "_Am I really this stupid? I mean, pranking and stealing the forbidden scroll?" _The kyuubi let out a short laugh.

"**Good boy, you show that intelligence of yours, no you aren't that stupid. that is the Loyalty seals doing, it actually restricts some of your brain and because I protected you the seal had to compensate in some ways, this seal wasn't made for newborns. It was made for fully grown adults, if I hadn't been here you're body would most likely had been stuck in a coma or been very messed up in the brain. And the fool Hokage didn't even consider that some of the teachers that you would have was traitors, so unknowingly the programmed commands in you made you do the mission that Mizuki gave you. A hypothesis I have on the pranking is you was subconsciously trying to fight the seal, you couldn't fight back at the people that hurt you. But you could annoy them and prank them. Same with the dream about becoming Hokage, since the Hokage is the one who holds the key to your seal. If you had been Hokage you could have been freed from at least parts of the seal" **

As Naruto was trying to take all this new information in the Kyuubi looked to the wall straight ahead of him and said with a low growling.

"**Seem this weak other you are calming down, I have made it so that you will stay awake from now on. But we will not be able to communicate as long as the other you aren't channeling my chakra, as for you go through all your memories and we will talk again later. While the other you are still alive I will just call you Kage, as right now you are but a shadow in the mind of a impostor" **

A wave of chakra pushed the silent form of Kage back into the darkness and when he was gone all that was left was a laughing Kyuubi.

**`He reacted even better than I thought he would, but then again he knows how it feels to be sealed. Finally things are starting to come together, then maybe I will not be bored anymore.´**

**-**

In a dark corner of Naruto's mind

-

`_So much information to assimilate, seems I got my work cut out for me. Thank kami that the kyuubi got photographic memory´_

-

Outside on the bridge

-

"Sasuke-kun you are alive!" was the yell everyone on the bridge heard from a pink haired girl."Yes, I'm alive so can you stop hugging me Sakura" she jumped up so fast that it looked like she had teleported and was sporting a heavy blush.

As Naruto watched all this he had a small headache and a sinking feeling in his gut, something had happened, something big, but he couldn't figure it out, ah well it was probably no danger to the village so why bother thinking about it. As he turned around and looked at the corpses of Haku and Zabuza he felt a small tear fall as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Lets go and bury them Naruto, I think they are at a better place right now"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, at least I hope they are"

* * *

And this is where we end it for now!

Next chapter will most likely consist mostly of Kage going through his memories, with maybe a small dash of Kyuubi!

Preview:

* * *

"loyalty seal activate" 

"You will forget all that has happened today and when you wake up tommorow you will belive that you stayed at home sleeping"

"Hai, Danzo-sama"

* * *

Read, review and criticize!

If there are any typos please point them out since English is not my native tounge.


	3. Chapter 2: The Past Unsealed part 1

Disclamer: don't own naruto, snap.

A/N

Thanks for all reviews and pm's, got hit by the muse today and had to write! but then suddenly the evil clock told me that I got to go socialize with co-workers.  
So I thought I would just post part 1 of The Past unsealed, part 2 is written but I haven't read through it for errors yet so will see when I have time to finish it.  
If anyone got ideas of pairings just come with it, most likely I will not have Hinata as a romantic interest (but it might change) but she will most likely get a part as a supporter later on.

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

_`Kage's thoughts´_

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Kage talking"_

"jutsu execution" wich is said mentaly

* * *

Chapter 2

The Past Unsealed Part 1

* * *

Location: Kage's mind cage

-

In a dark room with no doors a calm voice was heard.

"_Time to see what all these memories are about"_ as the sentence was finished one of the walls suddenly lit up and became a giant screen. _"Hmmm...I best start at the beginning" _

A image of a small blond child was seen on the screen, Kage lifted a arm and pushed against the screen. Small ripples was created from where his hand was pushing and spread across the entire wall, with another push Kage melted into the wall.

-

Naruto age: Three and a half weeks

-

He was lying in a crib looking up into the roof, he heard himself snore softly. _"So even if I sleep the kyuubi can record whats happening, interesting and useful" _the door into the room opened silently as a small ray of light illuminated the room. _"The door opened so silently and I can't hear footsteps, must be a ninja." _a shadow stood above the crib and blocked his view to the roof. The shadow spoke "So this is the almighty Kyuubi? Oh how the mighty has fallen, I can't believe that the Hokage lets you live demon. We'll I can console myself with that you will become a tool of the village, a weapon to serve the ones you thought you could destroy." _"This voice....This is-"_ he could hear a new person speak from the door. "Inu(dog)-san, what are you doing here?" The shadow turned against the door and the light showed his face.

Hatake Kakashi genius shinobi, student of the fourth Hokage and currently one of the more prominent ANBU members turned against the door and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing Hokage-sama, I'm just checking the security, its awfully lax don't you think? And I wanted to take a look at the seal that sensei created" Sarutobi's lifted a eyebrow and asked the young ANBU "Well Inu-san are you saying you want to take the duty of guarding him?" Kakashi touched his dog mask and looked back at the crib. "No I'm sorry Hokage-sama I think my skills as a assassin would be of better use somewhere else."

"I understand Inu-san, then would you please follow me I got a new mission I think you would be suited for." Sarutobi walked out of the room while Kakashi took a last look at the small baby in the crib and whispered "I will be there the day we don't need you anymore demon, and I will take pleasure in ending your life and finish the job sensei started on. He and his family will be avenged." with that said he turned around and walked out the door and closed it just as silently as he had opened it.

_`Seem's the Hokage's plan worked, not even the student of my father knew who I am._

_Looking forward on the memories it seems there where 2 assassinations attempts before I turned two, one from Kumo and one from a crippled konoha shinobi. Both where stopped by the ANBU guard before they could do any damage. Lucky me, oh wait here's something interesting´_

_-_

Naruto age: 2 years old

10 October

-

He was sitting in the Hokage's office on one of the chairs, his eyes where almost closed, he was halfway into slumber when two voices was heard talking.

"So when will he be allowed to enter Ne (Root) training Sarutobi?"

"When he turns three"

He opened his eyes a bit more after hearing the voices talking, looking across the desk he could see Sarutobi looking at the man that sat across the desk from him with annoyance. "We have already talked about this Danzo, he will have to turn three before we can start to take him away from the orphanage without making it to suspicious."

"Why do we have to do this pointless act Sarutobi? If we want our enemies to actually fear our weapon we need to sharpen it!" Sarutobi let out a sigh and locked eyes with Danzo.

"Don't be a foolish, how do you think the council will react if they see that we train Naruto to become stronger right now? They would question everything about it, especially concerning his loyalty with the treatment he's going to get from the village."

"But he has the seal on him, he can't disobey or betray you even if he wanted to!"

"Exactly, but the council doesn't know about the seal, only the five of us that where there on the night of the kyuubi attack knows about it." Sarutobi looked down on to the desk and started to shuffle through his paperwork. "and the council are never to be told about that specific seal"

"Why not? Its extremely useful and if they knew we could start molding him into a weapon already." Danzo almost sounded hopeful when he looked at the Hokage.

"Because it would cause a outrage if they got to know about the seal. Do you have any idea how bad it could be if someone got information about this seal? No? Let me tell you then Danzo and listen good, we are a ninja village loyal to the Land of Fire and its lord. Or at least thats what they want to believe, if it gets known that a seal that makes the bearer completely loyal to the Hokage the rumors will spread of rebellion or disloyalty. It will start small but the seed of doubt will be sown, the daimyo will demand to see how and what the seal are used for. Do you want to hand over the SS class files of the village to the daimyo and ask him what he thinks of it? What would you think if your ninja's if they got a hold of a powerful weapon that they made completely loyal to themselves without telling you? No Danzo, we can't let anyone know about this seal, the villagers themselves will start to wonder and what about our ninja's? They are already paranoid enough, how do you think they will react to the knowledge that there is a seal that can make them completely loyal to Konoha against their own will." Taking a short break the Hokage wanted to make sure that Danzo understood what was at stake "Konoha is the strongest since our strongest ninja are willing to sacrifice their own life for the good of the village, but what about the rest? The ones that are the foundation that Konoha is built on, the ones that makes everything work. What would they think? 'If I'm not loyal enough they might brand me with the seal to ensure my loyalty?' mistrust and dissent would be all that we gained. Our enemies would have a field day with using this to break down our image as a powerful and loyal family to our clients, we would loose income and prestige. Did you also forget about the anti-slavery laws that was passed around 20 years ago? Its hard enough to keep the focus away from the Hyuuga's branch families, we have had to kill people just to make sure that problems like this didn't arise." all the way through Sarutobi's rant his voice had been completely emotionless which made the entire speech so unnerving for Danzo who felt like he was being scolded by his teacher for acting like a moron in class. The room was deadly quiet as Danzo was prossessing what he had been told as Sarutobi said in a voice that broke all arguments

"No one shall ever know about this seal and that is the way it will be do I make myself perfectly clear Danzo?" Bowing his head Danzo murmured a quick "Hai, Hokage-sama" before rising from his seat. Sarutobi started to read his paperwork and gave a last comment "He will be given to your care when he turns three, don't disappoint me with this." the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

"Hai, he will be turned into a weapon to be feared, I can promise you that Hokage-sama. I will have everything ready for him" Danzo gave a quick glance at Naruto before he walked out the door.

Naruto stared at the Hokage for fifteen minutes before Sarutobi looked up at him. The old Hokage gave a small smile and rose from his chair. "Sleep now Naruto, and forget all about this. Oh and happy birthday" a short chakra flare from Sarutobi and everything went dark.

_`Root? Wasn't that the secret ANBU section that he activated on the day I got sealed, this is interesting what happens next I wonder.´_

_-_

Naruto age: 2

Night of 9'th october

-

The orphanage was quiet as the grave as a shadow was moving through the halls like a ghost, the shadow stopped outside the door to the basement and listened for any noise on the other side. After a couple of minutes the shadow nodded to itself seemingly content with what it could detect, it raised its arm to the doorknob and started to open the door when everything went black.

A sigh was heard as a larger shadow came from the corner of the hallway.

"Why do we have to guard the demon teichou(captain)? Shouldn't it be able to protect itself." said the ANBU that was walking from the corner with a monkey mask "I don't know and I don't care Saru(monkey), it's a mission from the Hokage and that's enough for me." said another ANBU with a white cloak as it dropped from the hallway roof. wearing a crow mask. "Another one of the Uchiha's, you know what to do saru" The monkey masked shinobi did a quick salute and lifted the unconscious assassin over his shoulder. "I'll carry this guy to the military police then teichou, he will probably get away scot-free still want me to drop him off there?" with a nod from the Crow masked captain he opened a window and disappeared in a shunshin. The captain stood still for a few seconds before seemingly disappearing into thin air and the hallway went silent once again with a small breeze coming from the now opened window. If anyone had been paying attention they could have seen a blue eye from a small hole in the door.

_`Another? So the Uchiha's doesn't like me, go figure´_

-

Naruto age 3

10 october

-

Naruto woke up in the basement of the orphanage and jumped up in surprise when he looked up on a unknown ninja. The ninja was wearing what he had started to associate with his guard, he knew they where elite something, only this one had a completely white anbu mask with no markings. "Good, you are awake Uzumaki Naruto. Follow me, its the will of the Hokage"

Naruto's mind went blank and his body moved almost on its own accord as he stood in front of the white masked anbu.

_`Mind control? no...the seal, it must be a command word for activation, so that people can use it without having to know about the seal itself, probably a basis command.´_

The ninja turned and looked around the room, the basement was just a big storage room with a lot of junk in it that had been collected up through the years. It was almost filled to the top with old clothes and furniture except the stairs that was on the opposite side of the room up the right wall, and a small bookcase at the left wall that had seen its better days. The ninja walked over to the bookcase and put a hand behind it, a soft click from a button was heard and the bookcase moved out of the way. The ninja did a follow me sign to Naruto who fell in behind him and they started their walk into the unknown.

They walked through what seemed to be sewers in silence for what felt like a eternity, until they got to a standard metal door where the ninja knocked the door in what sounded like a random sequence , no sound was heard. After a waiting a minute the ninja did the same thing again and this time the door opened to reveal another corridor where two more of these white masked anbu's where standing.

"Welcome back Ichi-san (one)"

"Thank you, Ni-san (two) we are here to meet Danzo-sama"

"Go right ahead, he's expecting you"

_`No emotions in their voice, well I'm not really one to talk now am I, since I don't truly know what emotions really are or how they feel, well that will hopefully change with these memories.´ _

The white masked ninja named Ichi gave a small nod and made the follow sign to Naruto who fell in line yet again as they moved down the corridor and entered a big and poorly lit hall, where Danzo sat on a throne. He was seemingly busy reading some files when they entered and ignored their presence. Ichi kneeled before the throne and looked like he had frozen in stone, Naruto just stood there, his mind blank and body stiff as a robot.

-

Thirty minutes later

-

"Good" Danzo finally looked up from his paper and looked at Naruto.

"Seems you have patience, Ichi leave us" dismissing the white masked ninja with a wave of his hand.

"Hai Danzo-sama" and with a fast shunshin he was gone.

Danzo was still looking at Naruto with interest, sizing him up. "Good, the seal seems to work, you even have the emotions of a Ne operative, thats excellent. It will be a pleasure to mold you into something useful for Konoha" Naruto was just standing there looking straight ahead, mind blank.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have fulfilled the will of the Hokage"

Suddenly Naruto seemed to loosen up and looked around, the emotionless tool traded with a scared and confused child.

"Naruto" The voice of danzo broke through his rising panic and he looked up on the crippled man.

"Who are you?" the confused child looked suspicious. "I am Danzo, leader of the special anbu section called Ne and you're new caretaker. You will be trained as a ninja to become usefull to our village, is that clear?"  
"Ninja? Why?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Its the will of the Hokage that you will become a ninja is that clear"

Stiffening Naruto nodded and gave a emotionless "hai"

"When talking to me I expect you to show respect and call me -sama is that clear?"  
"Hai, Danzo-sama" came the emotionless reply.

"Good, you will be training with Ichi, Ni and two other trainers called San(three) and Yon(four) who will be training you in the basic ninja arts, you will be training during the nights while in day time you will change back to your normal persona and mingle with the rest of the orphanage. After each training session you will come back here and report your progress to me is that clear?"  
"Hai Danzo-sama" Looking very pleased Danzo gave Naruto a rare smile "That's good, Uzumaki Naruto now go talk to Ni for him to give you the equipment you will need, you will also obey your trainers as they where me, that is the will of the Hokage"

"Hai, Danzo-sama" Naruto turned around preparing to find Ni.

"One more thing, as of now your new code name is Rei (zero, naught) whenever you are in this state"

"Hai, Danzo-sama" was Rei's emotionless reply. Danzo rose from his throne and walked over to Rei and made some fast hand signs.

"Loyalty Seal Activate"

Naruto went completely limp and his eyes glazed over going into a brain dead state.

"New basis command activation code; overwrite old code name 'Uzumaki Naruto' code sentence 'will of the Hokage' to code name 'Rei' code sentence 'fulfill the will of the Hokage'"

"There" said Danzo to himself "Now no random messenger will be able to activate your seal later on"

"_ah, so both my name and the rest of the command must be said in the same sentence to completely activate the seal. It seems the seal as a passive and activated form, with passive its possible to feel and act as you want unless it goes against the directives branded in your brain, while activated you loose all control and becomes a emotionless tool for the user." _

"Rei, go talk to Ni and fulfill the will of the Hokage" Naruto stiffened again and his face back into its completely emotionless state.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" Naruto took another step before Danzo made one last precaution.

"Rei, each time you exit this modus you will forget everything you do as Rei, Uzumaki Naruto and Rei are two different persons is that understood?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama"

"Good, when Uzumaki Naruto wakes up tommorow all he will remember is sleeping the entire day."

"Understood Danzo-sama" Danzo waved his hand as a sign that he was dismissed and he left the room looking for Ni.

The image went blurry and stopped completely as Kage excited the screen and sat down in front of it back in his mind cage.

"_And now most of the memories are" _he looked on the screen as it fast forwarded through his memories. _"Training, training, more training, walking around like an idiot and...wait what's this-"_

_

* * *

_and cliffhanger, muhaha.

Well how's this? read and review please!


	4. Chapter 3: The Past Unsealed Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or something.

A/N

Thanks for reviews and Pm's they all help me with writing the story!

I'm thinking of making a poll for what Naruto's main element should be, I'm leaning against lightning right now since I find it boring that Naruto always gets wind.  
The poor guy needs some variation!

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

_`Kage's thoughts´_

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Kage talking"_

"jutsu execution" which is said mentally

Naruto's different personalities:

Kage : Naruto's first and real personality which the Kyuubi saved on the day he got branded with the seal, recently awakened from thirteen years of slumber.

Rei : The master personality that the seal made to take complete control of Naruto's body and mind.

Uzumaki Naruto : Created by the loyalty seal for integration into konoha and other as of yet unknown reasons.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Past Unsealed Part 2

* * *

last chapter:

"_And now most of the memories are" _he looked on the screen as it fast forwarded through his memories. _"Training, training, more training, walking around like an idiot and...wait what's this-"_

* * *

-

Ne Headquarters

Naruto's age: 6 Years and 7 Months

-

Not much had changed for Naruto during the 3 years that he had been training for Ne, he was taler and more muscular and to the outside world he was a noisy little brat that everyone loved to hate. What no one knew was that the little blond brat was someone who could kill them before they had time to blink, as Rei he would train with his four teachers every night after walking through the secret passageway from the orphanage after the matrons had put the children to bed. He would train to the early morning and return one hour before the wake up call at seven am.

-

"_Can the body really work like that without falling apart? No, I doubt it, if not my memories about the need for sleep is false? It could be that Kyuubi is helping?"_

"**You guessed right, with the schedule they put him on I had to use my chakra to make his body get enough rest in one hour" **Kage jumped slightly as Kyuubi's voice boomed inside Kage's mind cage. "_Kyuubi-dono, are uzumaki channeling your chakra_?"Kage could feel the smirk from the fox "**Yes, he encountered some kind of snake man in a training area called forest of death. He's doing some kind of examination to rise in rank, to bad he can't do the same tricks that Rei can" **_"Ah, Kyuubi-dono who is Rei really? He feels to much like a puppet to be a real personality"_

"**Rei is not a true personality, he's in a way the seal itself." **

"_But the Hokage never said anything about the seal making them soul less puppets"_

"**Thats because they are foolish humans, when the seal was branded on you it didn't have anything to work from, and as I told you before the only reason your body is still walking is because of me. I had to heal your brain so many times during the first two weeks of you're life before the mind adapted to the seal and did the only safe thing." _"_**_And what is that ?" _

"**It turned itself off and only followed directions given by the seal which in proxy made you a puppet that could only fulfill the orders of the Hokage." **

"_Then what about the Uzumaki personality? And how could a mindless puppet learn anything?" _

"**The Uzumaki personality was made by Danzo to keep the public eyes away from you're nightly activities and what better way to hide a emotionless killing machine than as the village clown? To answer your second question, a mindless puppet can only go so far which the Hokage and Danzo realized, so they tinkered with the seal themselves and made it so that you could learn and act on the orders given."**_"How Kyuubi-dono?" _kyuubi frowned in his cage **"Truthfully, I do not know since seals have never been my strong side, I've mostly neglected them and I'm paying the price for that foolishness now"** Kage bowed and quickly replied _"I'm sorry for bringing this up then Kyuubi-dono, forgive me for my foolishness" _

"**Don't be, you need to learn after all" **Kage could feel the demon fox's gaze **"After all, you are the one who will give us both retribution and release me from this prison." **

"_Hai, Kyuubi-dono" _

"**To recap the Hokage branded you but they didn't see any problems before you turned 2 I believe, since you where so quiet and always followed the hokage's orders they didn't even question it before they tried to teach you how to read. That's when they finally understood that something was wrong, so they started to test you and eventually they found a way to adapt the seal into what we know as Rei. **

**Rei was made to be the perfect soldier, no emotions, never questioning orders, always obey their commander and completely loyal to Konoha. But what they where most happy with was when the finally managed to get you to learn, after trying so many different ways they finally found out that they just needed to order you to learn it. If they said 'Try and read this' Rei wouldn't understand what to do since the seal didn't truly activate but if they ordered it the seal managed to find the information needed to imitate human thought. Adding the fact that this made Rei have photographic memory because the seal got the information from the brain no matter how old the information was, made them ecstatic, of course this also has its drawbacks.. Because of Rei being created without the ability to feel or any self consciousness he couldn't function solo, his missions had to be perfectly worded as a order or the seal would mess things up. He had no imagination since he had to follow the information he had to the letter, so you couldn't just give him a mission, you had to make sure he knew almost anything about the place he was going so that he could use that information to actually do the mission. " **Kage was silent and trying to understand what it all meant. **"To give you a example, one of the brats first training missions. He was assigned to kill a civilian trader that was starting to make trouble with the food prices to Konoha. Rei had been given a target, a place where the trader would be and the instructions 'Kill the trader without making you're presence known and return to base'. What they failed to give him was a backup plan. The trader never showed and Rei sat there for five days before another Ne operative came and tried to pick him up. But as the Operative hadn't received the command sentence and tried to take him back to base, his mind classified him as a threat to his mission directive and killed him. After that failure they had to go back to the drawing board for a while, eventually they taught him the shadow clone skill and had him read books on tactics, espionage, infiltration, assassination, interrogation, tracking and other shinobi skills. The most important thing he learned was geography, they gave him every map they had, all of this served as a archive for Rei to get information and become a bit more flexible, but he is still bound by what he knows and if he got into a situation where he didn't have information he would be in deep shit, they solved all of this by giving him a partner."**_ "But how could the Uzumaki personality act like it does solo then?" _

"**The biggest difference between Rei and Uzumaki is that Rei a puppet soldier and Uzumaki is a infiltrator that has to be able to adapt. That and the Hokage dared not change Rei's personality more than he had already done since it had become intertwined to the core of the seal.**

**Uzumaki was made to make him seen as a useless and annoying brat so that people would drop their guard around him. His main purpose was and still is to be a spy for the Hokage."**At Kage's curious look Kyuubi let loose a malicious laugh**" You will see what I mean later on, since you are coming to some of the more fun memories and I don't want to spoil them" **The Kyuubi's went silent for a few seconds and spoke quickly. **"Curses, this worm of a man knowns some sealing techniques I will speak to you la-" **and then the Kyuubi had been closed off from Kage, he stood up and walked to the screen. `_Time to see what the Kyuubi finds so fun then, and find out about this partner´ _and he melted into the screen.

-

Ne Headquarters

Naruto's age: 6 years and 7 months

-

After a particularly hard examination from his trainers Rei stood at attention not showing any discomfort about his sweaty clothes. He was outfitted with standard anbu gear which is black ninja pants and a mesh undershirt while wearing anbu armor on top with a completely white mask at his hip, he had a ninjato on his back with the handle over his right shoulder and a kunai pouch on the right hip.

His main trainer for 3 years code named Ichi looked on his young charge with a tiny bit of pride.

"Rei, you're training with us is complete for now and your skills has been graded as sufficient and you will be given a new assignment with a new superior officer now go report to Danzo-sama"

"Affirmative" was the monotone reply as Rei disappeared in a shunshin.

-

Rei knelt before Danzo's empty throne silently and waited yet again for the old commander. Five minutes later Danzo appeared with a short Ne ninja at his left side, he gave a short glance at Rei before sitting down on his throne.  
"Rei, this is your new superior officer code named Tengu , he will take you with him on missions that we feel you are qualified for and when you are not on missions he will train you, is that understood?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama"

"Good, I got a mission that would test Rei's skills here's the briefing" Danzo took out a folder from his kimono and threw it over to Tengu who picked it from the air and opened it without moving from the spot " Rei another Ne operative will take your place as Uzumaki Naruto for the week while you two are on the mission, I except results from you two" He looked over to Tengu "You will debrief Rei as soon as you have left konoha, remember to destroy the mission folder when you have it memorized, now leave me." only a soft breeze was felt when the two ninjas disappeared into the shadows and went on their way. A low chuckle was heard from Danzo's room and if you strained your ears you could hear a whisper "Yes, I expect great things from you two"

-

Two blurs moved through the sewers of Konoha, as Rei and his new captain got close to one of the many exits of the sewer they slowed down and Tengu made a halt signal.

Two onyx eyes looked at the blue eyed child next to him "I will need to pick up some supplies for us both, what is your current inventory?" the voice of Tengu was monotone and sounded almost bored.

"10 kunai, 20 shurikens, two field ration bars, 5 meters ninja wire, two rolls of bandages, 2 smoke smoke bombs, a vial of paralyzing poison and its antidote." was the reply, Tengu remembered his debriefing that he got from Danzo and the Hokage about this specific ninja. If someone had told him the day before that the local demon brat was actually a highly trained anbu trainee he would have almost laughed in their face. But here he was, looking at a highly effective tool that has been brainwashed from the start by Ne, he had worked with Ne operatives before but this kid was something else. The look on his face was devoid of all human emotion and his eyes was colder than frozen ice, how was it possible for this child to be the same as the one that was always smiling and trying to make the villagers pay him attention? He had to give his respects to his trainers, to be able to act like that and even trick him was a huge feat. "We will meet at the southern gate in 20 minutes and since we now are on a mission use your mask and cloak"

"Hai teichou" as Rei took on his white mask and a black anbu cloak, Tengu disappeared to get his supplies and Rei took off to the southern gate to wait.

-

Twenty minutes later and the two covert-ops ninjas stood in a dark alleyway communicating with hand signs. "We leave in 4, we are given a 1 minute window by our allies. We will not be spotted by anyone in this one minute, so be prepared and follow me" Rei gave a short nod and waited for Tengu to make the move.

4 minutes later they saw a anbu land on the wall, giving a all clear hand signal to no one in particular and continued on his patrol.

Tengu dashed from the alleyway with Rei hot on his heels, all that could be seen was two black blurs that went over the wall and into the forests of Fire country.

After one hour of high speed tree jumping Tengu made a halt signal and jumped down to the forest floor.

"Rei, its time for your debriefing as ordered by Danzo-sama" Rei stood at attention and waited for the older ninja to continue. "This is a assassination mission on a traitorous noble in one of the smaller cities in the western part of Fire Country. Its to test your abilities to act in the field outside of Konoha, the Hokage and Danzo has informed me of your training but I wish to hear your own assessment of your skills." he motioned for Rei to speak.

"As you wish teichou, my speed is currently low-chunin and I am told that I cannot become any faster for the time being since my body is not fully matured yet. Normal accuracy with kunai and shuriken, proficient with senbon and with complete knowledge of the human body _"pff, pretty easy when you can memorize entire medical textbooks and remember them on command"_ I cannot use genjutsu but I am good at removing them. Standard anbu training with ninjato and hand to hand combat My chakra levels is mid-chunin, high genin chakra controll and as for ninjutsu I currently am unable to do any high leveled elemental manipulations but I have some jutsus from several elements.

My jutsu's are:

Shadow Clone,

Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique

Water Release: Water Clones

Lightning Release: Electric Discharge

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

and the standard Konoha academy techniques.

I currently have no wind techniques, I am adept at Silent Homicide Technique as I am a tool to assassinate the enemies of the Hokage." Through his entire explenation there weren't even a ounce of pride, it sounded like it he was just repeating something he had heard from his trainers.

"Well that will do for now" said Tengu as he looked at his new partner, he knew all about his skills as he had been briefed by the boys own trainers but he wanted to hear it from Rei himself. "The town is called Wajima and is close to the border of Taki and Ame it will probably take us two days to get there at our current speed, we will discuss how to get to the target when we get there so let's move out." Tengu jumped back into the trees and Rei followed always two branches behind Tengu so that he could react and take action if they got ambushed, it was a standard technique from one of the first books he had read, as they traveled to Wajima Rei's tought where soley focused on his task, his mind going through all the books of assassination that he had read and memorized, he was ready to do what was needed for the glory of Konoha.

-

Six days later the two young ninjas knelt before Danzo's throne, they where dirty and you could smell the sweat from them but they didn't even seem to notice the smell and only the tired but monotone voice of Tengu could be heard.

"We reached the city of Wajima late on the second day and rested until the morning on the third day before I gave Rei the last information from the briefing so that we could plan out the assassination, after formulating a crude plan I spent the morning on scouting the mansion of our target. After getting a confirmation about our targets position I waited until dusk and called in Rei who found the target sleeping in his personal library. Rei killed the taarget by using senbon needles to paralyze him and shortly thereafter stopping his heart. We removed all trace of our presence and returned back to Konoha without any problems and waited at the appointed time to sneak back in."

"Good, you kept the schedule, you have been up for quite a while now it seems" Danzo looked down on his two tools and gave a small chuckle "I can smell it, now then. Rei go outside in the corridor and wait. I need to talk to Tengu in private" Rei saluted and rose from his kneeling position and left the room.

"So what do you think of our newest tool?" said Danzo while looking at the kneeling Tengu

"He is most impressive Danzo-sama, he kept up with me perfectly fine when we traveled and he seemed to not even notice the strain of staying up for almost 3 days in a row." Danzo gave a small smirk "He only needs one hour of sleep to get back his energy, so this wasn't anything special for him. He will become a excellent tool, especially with the help from you...Right Itatchi?"

Tengu rose as his name was mentioned and removed his mask, The onyx eyes of Uchiha Itatchi flashed red as he looked at Danzo "Hai Danzo-sama, the way you have brainwashed him he will become a excellent tool, but are you afraid that the brainwashing will break?"

"It will not break, its foolproof" said Danzo with a larger smirk. "So you have no objections about him becoming your partner then?"

"None at all Danzo-sama, I think me and Rei will work very well together, but if there are nothing else Danzo-sama I would like to retire to my home for some sleep. I am not able to re-energize after only one hour of sleep after all." Itatchi placed his mask back on and prepared to leave as Danzo gave his casual dismissal "Go then Tengu, and meet back here for training in three days, you will have to learn how to use him before I will send you on missions where you can expect resistance from bodyguards or ninjas."

Tengu bowed and left the room and stopped as he saw Rei standing at attention outside Danzo's office. "Our mission is over Rei-kun, return to your quarters and reactivate your other persona that is an order"

"Hai, teichou" said Rei before he turned and vanished into the shadows.

And so started a weird relationship between two broken youths, one turned a tool for his village the other a tool for his clan. Both used by those who should have protected them.

* * *

And done for today.

I guess you all saw that one comming.

-

Lightning Release: Electric Discharge :Art: Ninjutsu (Inspired by some other fic that I can't remember name right now, different name and effect tho)  
Rank: D  
Type: Attack-supplement  
Range: Close (0-2m)

Basic Lightning jutsu that is based on charging up electricity and then discharging it through either your hands or through weapons, causes temporary paralysis and muscle spasms, if overloaded with chakra could become deadly for internal organs. good chakra control is needed or you could potentially loose control of the concentrated electricity and risk frying yourself.

read and review pretty please.


	5. Chapter 4: The past Unsealed part 3

Disclaimer: Lost the rights to Naruto in a game of poker with the tooth fairy so no I don't own it.

A/N

Thanks for all reviews, I will try and make the chapters longer now that we are closing in on the point where this fanfic really derails from canon.  
and on that note I can tell ya that the chapters keep getting gradually larger as I feel the writer juices flowing.

In this fic Naruto is one year older than the rest of the rookie nine just so you know.

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

_`Kage's thoughts´_

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Kage talking"_

"jutsu execution" which is said mentally

Naruto's different personalities:

Kage : Naruto's first and real personality which the Kyuubi saved on the day he got branded with the seal, recently awakened from thirteen years of slumber.

Rei : The master personality that the seal made to take complete control of Naruto's body and mind.

Uzumaki Naruto : Created by the loyalty seal for integration into konoha and other as of yet unknown reasons.

* * *

Ne Headquarters

Naruto's age: 7 years and 5 months

* * *

"Did you know that there are currently 37 different pocky flavors? My favorite this week is honey flavored pocky." a monotone voice said as a teen decked in anbu uniform with a white cloak and Ne mask entered the headquarter,

"Yes Teichou" was the cold emotionless reply from his young partner that followed him inside, dressed in same gear as his partner but with a black cloak.

"Oh? How did you know that?" surprise evident in his voice.

"You told me this yesterday"

"Oh I did? Strange I can't remember it, well I do get exited when I talk about Pocky" said the teen sounding almost giddy, as his partner didn't give any reply he continued with a serious tone."time to report to Danzo-sama and Hokage-sama, that spy was trickier than I had expected"

"Hai teichou" The two operatives walked down the corridor leading to Danzo's throne room when they heard two voices speaking.

"Sarutobi, I know we gave the Uzumaki personality a good amount of leeway but this is to much. He's walking around doing ridiculous pranks and tells anyone who will listen that he will become Hokage and I know we didn't put that idea into his head." said the voice identified as Danzo, he was interupted when a more stern voice cut in "I know I've even started to take some days off a month to walk around with him in the village to make the villagers feel safe and get used to him, while also checking up on his seal. I am no seal master but I do know how to check them and the seal is as strong as ever."

"Then what could cause this? And should we be worried?"

"No need to worry I had Inoichi check up on him, he thinks its his subconsciousness thats trying to rebel, he insured me that it had no chance of overpowering the seal."

"You told him about the seal?" said a surprised Danzo

"Yes, but don't worry he's completely loyal to me and he supports what we have done to Rei. He actually wanted to help more, to create more barriers on Rei's mind. But when he checked he decided it was to risky. The seal actually restricts some of Rei's brain when he uses the Uzumaki mask so creating more barriers would probably do more harm than good."

"What you mean restricts? When Rei gives reports he doesn't seem to have problems remembering everything he did as Uzumaki." curiosity creeping into Danzo's voice.

"Just what I meant, it restricts him, we wanted him to be completely different than Rei and that is what we got. When we made him I think we might have created a completely different personality instead of just a mask for Rei. Rei can remember all that Uzumaki does, but Uzumaki doesn't even know who Rei is." Sarutobi had entered his lecturing mode and didn't even seem to notice the two young Ne operatives that had stopped in the corridor outside Danzo's throne room.

Itachi looked over at Rei who had stopped two steps behind him when he paused to listen to the conversation. `seal? What kind of seal? Personalities? Whats all of this, I thought he was brainwashed, like that other batch of kids´ he snapped out of his thoughts as Sarutobi kept his lecture going. `only one way to find out it seems´

"But creating this mask might be very good luck for us."  
"oh? How so?" Sarutobi started to smile while chewing on his pipe "The hardest part of infiltration is to trick the enemy to believe that you are who you want them to think you are. Thats why the best infiltration operatives are trained from young age to do a specific job, since a veteran ninja got certain quirks, walk, motions and reflexes that can give them away. With this mask Rei doesn't just pretend to become a different person, he really becomes a different person, and in this case Uzumaki Naruto, village clown and failure. He doesn't remember any of his skills, even his reflexes becomes dull and he walks like a civilian, not like the assassin he is. Also he cannot give away information his brain tells him that he doesn't know. I'm sure you can see the advantages this gives him in a role as a spy.."

"He's trained to resist torture he would never give away information anyway, and how will this help him? If he doesn't remember his skills how can he infiltrate and spy? And what if he gets into a combat situation where he can't get away with only using his skills learned as Uzumaki." questioned a intrigued Danzo.

"He is trained to resist torture yes, but how about mind probing? Like Inoichi does, even he couldn't pierce the seal to learn the secrets of Rei when he was using the Uzumaki mask." Danzo's eyes widened "and concerning his abilities, Inoichi tells me that we can make Rei unblock certain barriers in the mind so that when he's using the mask he can do things instinctively. During life threatening situations Rei can also break through and take over. Its all quite intriguing" Sarutobi finished while exhaling a big smoke cloud. Danzo chuckled "Is there anything that seal can't do? Well, what about the Uchiha clan? You read the latest report from Itachi didn't you." he questioned. Sarutobi's face turned into a scowl "Yes, the fools think that they can take over the village by killing me and claiming the Hokage title for themselves. They have grown complacent and foolish, thinking that they should rule because of of being the supposed 'strongest clan'" he bit hard down on his pipe "they must be dealt with soon or they could cause harm to the village's reputation and cause dissent amongst the ranks, we must deal with this a way that spurs the rest of the clans to become even more depending on Konoha" he took another deep breath of smoke and paused for a second.

Outside Itachi decided it was best to make his presence known before he was discovered by his superiors. He quickly walked down the corridor and entered Danzo's throne pretending that he had just arrived, Rei was behind him silent as ever. After entering the room both knelt before the two aged leaders and Itachi gave their rapport about capturing and interrogating a spy from Kiri.

"- had him boxed in and drenched him in with a water jutsu Rei fried him with his lightning technique we bound him up and started the interrogation. We found out that he had been negotiating with-" Itachi gave a short pause while looking directly at the Hokage "my father" Sarutobi clenched his fists and said without breaking contact with Itachi "Danzo, we must deal with this prepare a plan to take care of this problem." Danzo gave a short nod and exited the room "and Itachi, soon you will have to decide a permanent side, us or them. Dismissed" he waved Itachi away as he looked over on Rei. "Rei I need to talk to you for abit" Itachi disappeared in a shunshin

while Rei straightened up and stood at attention. "Give me a profile on operative Uchiha Itachi code named Tengu"

"Hai Hokage-sama." his voice emotionless as always as he gave his report

"Name: Uchiha Itachi

Code name: Tengu

age: 13

Official status: Anbu captain

Restricted status: Ne experimental assassin squad Captain

Last psychological evaluation showed signs of emotional problems with a tendency to take things to the extreme.

Actual proof for this has been discovered during our 10 months together, based on the books and profiles that I have been ordered to read I have discovered that he is showing the classical signs of a trauma from seeing death at young age. Itachi deals with the pressure of being the best from his family and being trained from birth to become the strongest Uchiha of his generation, by showing signs of being a prodegy at young age he speed up the process of entering ninja service.

Became genin at 7, mastered the Uchiha bloodline: The sharingan at 8 during a C turned B-class mission where he killed 2 c-class missing nins at the cost of a teammate, which also gave him improved memory capabilities that furthered damaged his psyche. He might also live with a small survivor guilt syndrome. He entered the chunin exam at 10 passed and got drafted to the anbu shortly thereafter, at 12 he was personally chosen by Danzo for a secret root project named 'Zero'

After 4 months of working with project Zero at age 13 he was officially promoted to Anbu captain while his files remained classified." Rei gave a short pause as Sarutobi asked a quick questioned. "You say you have proof for his trauma, what are those?"

"As the last official psychological evaluation wrote, he has a tendency to take things to the extreme. Evidence of this that I have observed is:  
He will go to all lengths to test his own capabilities against strong opponents

Obeying all orders without exception

Lives after the shinobi code word for word

and his pocky obsession."  
Sarutobi raised a eyebrow "Pocky obsession?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, he really, really likes Pocky. In his own words. 'My pocky is my life, touching it will earn you a beating, stealing one will earn you a one way ticket to hell' "

"Very good, you are dismissed Rei" a quick nod and Rei was gone.

-

Ne Headquarters

a month later

-

Itachi and Rei was kneeling in front of Danzo and Sarutobi, the mood was tense and Itachi could feel that something big was coming up, something life changing.

"Itachi, its time that you chose" said Danzo.

"Chose what?" asked a slightly curious Itachi

"The clan or the Village" Sarutobi replied somberly.

Time seemed to stop for Itachi as he processed the complications of what the two elder leaders had said, his brain worked at light speed and then suddenly he had his answer.

"The village" was his monotone response, he was proud over his ability to keep his emotions in check even as he could feel the battle lust rising, if this was what he thought it was he could fight the supposedly strongest Uchiha, his own father. The joy!

A grim smile formed on Sarutobi's lips "Very good Itachi, I knew we could trust on you to do this for the good of the village. Danzo will explain the plan for you two, I am needed elsewhere at the moment." and with that the Hokage disappeared in a shunshin and Itachi knew that he had chosen the right option. If he had chosen to go with the clan he would never have seen another day, the Hokage had been armed for battle as he had gotten a glimpse of his famous armor when he shunshined away.

Danzo looked over his two favorite tools and grimaced, after the plan had been accomplished he would loose one of his most valuable operatives. He motioned both of them to follow him over to a large table with a map over Konoha. "The plan is simple, exterminate the Uchiha clan. There are only two parts that have been decided as of today and that is that you Itachi, will have to take the blame for this and in light of the new intel you gave us about your clan latest 'secret' meeting is that the deadline is one week." Itachi frowned `a week to plan how to exterminate the entire Uchiha clan the supposed strongest clan in Konoha?´ The frown turned into a small smirk as Itachi thought about how challenging this would be. `this will give me a good estimate of my strength´ "Why must I take the blame Danzo-sama? We should be good enough to do this without anyone seeing us." Danzo tapped his fingers on the table while considering if he should tell them or not. Seemingly deciding that they needed to know he spoke up "If the killer had been unknown all the clans would become paranoid about who would be next, they would also question the village about how someone could sneak in and kill off the entire Uchiha clan without any anbu noticing which would be a huge embarrassment for the Hokage and Konoha. By having you take the blame they will still be scared and it will still be a embarrassing for Konoha but it will be better than a unknown non sharingan wielding ninja that sneaked past the entire defense force of Konoha to kill a elite clan. It will then be the the genius prodigy Uchiha Itachi, anbu captain that cracked under pressure from being trained from birth by its clan, this will make many of the Hokages reforms loose its protesters. We will finally be able to draw out the ninjas that are trained by their own clans and give them mental conditioning from younger age, so that problems like what happened with your clan won't happen again." Danzo picked up a folder and briefly read the papers in it and looked back at Itachi. "Your brother is the youngest Uchiha right now correct?" Itachi raised a eyebrow and nodded. "He will be left alive then." Itachi looked confused "Why?"

"Because then the rest of the council won't feel like they loose the sharingan, even if your clan is trying to do a coup d'etat the sharingan is a symbol of konoha's might so we will need it again for political power sooner or later. Another objective of yours will be to make your brother hate you so that he will want revenge. He will be craving power and that will bind him to Konoha later in life, in case that goes wrong we will just have him breed with some suitable females and kill him." said Danzo while looking back down into the folder.

"I guess I can let him live then Danzo-sama, maybe he will become a suitable opponent later in life if I let him fester in his hate." Itachi looked back at the map of Konoha and specifically the Uchiha sector he suddenly remembered something he had read a long time ago. "If I remember correctly, there is another level of the sharingan"

Danzo's head shot up from the folder he was reading and gazed at Itachi "Explain" was all he said.

"By killing your closest friend you gain something called Mangekyo sharingan, which have amazing combat capabilities." Danzo's eyes widened "If you get a power up from something like that it will help us immensely Itachi, who is your closest friend?"

"Shisui of the mirrage and Rei"

"Rei?" questioned Danzo

"Yes Rei, I feel some kind of kinship with him as we are both weapons created by someone without the opportunity to chose for ourself. We have both accepted what we are and we live to do what we do best. I feel hesitant to kill Rei" Itachi sounded almost confused by his own words but quickly covered it "So I will kill Shisui and gain this Mangekyo sharingan instead, hopefully he is a close enough friend for that." finished Itachi.

"Yes, that will be the first step of the plan. You will have to make it seem like a accident happened since we do not know how long it will take for you to master the abilities of your new sharingan. If I recall correctly Shisui's squad is on a mission that is bound to return in two days. Kill him at the first opportunity Itachi."

Both looked back at the map and a kunai was suddenly in Danzo's hand as he threw it down on the map digging deep into the wood and cutting through the Uchiha clan leaders house.

"They will never know what hit them." as Itachi started to formulate his plan he looked over to Rei and gave a small grin.`oh yes, this will be fun´

-

Four days later a short small paper note was delivered to Danzo with the message

"The sun and the moon goddesses shines on the faithful"

-

the night before deadline

Uchiha Clan district

.

Itachi sat on the porch looking at the garden for what he felt would be the last time, he tilted his head backwards and looked at the sunset as he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Hello mom, where is Sasuke?" Mikoto looked down on her son and gave him a heartwarming smile. "He told me that he left to train with shurikens, do you think you could go pick him up, its getting late and its dinner soon." Itachi looked at his mother and forced a small smile while he stood up. "Sure mother"He cracked his neck and lazily took on his sandals.

`time to get this show on the road´ was his last thought as he exited his house and walked around the corner into a small alleyway. A small smoke cloud was seen as Itachi exited the alleyway and in a slow walk went towards the training grounds.

Back at the alleyway another Itachi leaned against the wall and was heard talking to himself.

"shadow clone what a incredibly useful don't you think Rei-kun"

"Hai teichou" came the reply as Rei melted out from the shadows and handed him a duffle bag.

They where both silent as Itachi took of his civilian clothes and equipped his anbu gear, as he attached his ninjato on his back and picked up a weasel anbu mask. He gave a small chuckle "I get a brand new anbu mask the day I massacre my own family, what a thoughtful gift Rei-kun"

"It was required by Danzo-sama since he does not wish for you to be connected with root." was the deadpanned reply.

"It was sarcasm Rei-kun"said Itachi with a humor in his voice.

"oh"

"Well then, my shadow clone will find Sasuke and put him under a genjutsu that makes him sleep so that he doesn't come back to early." Itachi put his mask on and looked at Rei. "Henge to me and don't let anyone that sees your true form survive. I will start with the youngest ninjas, you go kill the civilians and meet me back at my home in 20 minutes." Rei gave a salute and made a cross seal.

"Shadow clone technique"

Instantly fifteen clones of Rei stood in the alleyway and they all made another seal.

"Transformation Technique" 

Itachi gave a satisfied nod and with a simple command he doomed the Uchiha's.

"Leave none alive Rei"

-

Nineteen minutes later Itachi waited for his subordinate at the gate to his home.

Another Itachi landed silently in front of him and simply stated "mission accomplished, no civilians in the district is alive, I made my presence known for some of them as you commanded and making it look like it was someone they knew that killed them."

"Good Rei, now we are up against our hardest enemy yet, I had to use my new eyes once already and I can already feel the chakra drain. So I got a plan but first to get my clone to make Sasuke wake up" he created another shadow clone and popped it again and shortly after receiving the confirmation that Sasuke had waken up and was walking home. "There, now go-"

-

Uchiha Fugaku sat at the desk in his private office and looked over recent reports that he had received from the police hq. The door opened suddenly and he turned around quickly kunai in hand.

He relaxed his guard a bit when he saw it was Itachi "What is it Itachi? You know I don't want to be disturbed when I work"

"Father someone is massacring the clan!"

Fugaku's eyes widened "This isn't a sick joke is it Itachi?"

"no father" the look on his sons face told him all he needed to know. "How could someone kill anyone without any alarms going off?" he was already moving towards the door that led to the living room.

"Because I did it" Fugaku's danger sense went haywire as he instinctively tensed and dodged the stab from the ninjato from Itachi, his sharingan blazing red as he looked back at his assailant.

"Itachi?!?! You are betraying the clan!?" The sharingan quickly saw the henge illusion that was over the attacker. "Wait who are you? KAI!" a burst of chakra later and the illusion fell and he looked at the white Ne mask of Rei. "Wait, Ne? But thats impossible the third stopped that project. Oh god they know everything" Rei pushed on while his target was confused and with a burst of speed he was next to Fukagu and sliced up with his ninjato. Fugaku jumped back just in time as he felt the tip of the sword cut his chin. "To slow!" Fugaku yelled as he skidded backwards. He saw another person enter from his peripheral vision and tensed but relax as another Itachi entered and jumped with sword drawn against the Ne anbu.

Rei blocked Itachi's sword and pushed him back towards Fugaku and moved into a defensive stance. Itachi stood next to Fugaku and whispered to his father. "Go first and cover his vision from me, I will come low and to the right and gut him." Fugaku gave a nod and jumped forwards with a kunai drawn only to be blocked by Rei who struggled to keep the older and physically stronger man back. "NOW ITACHI" Fugaku yelled as he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his heart. "Wha-what *cough* why?*cough* " blood started to seep out his mouth as he turned his head and looked into the red eyes of his son, the three tomoe spinning lazily. "To test this supposed strongest clan father, you all failed to meet my expectations." Itachi drew his sword back out and looked as his father collapsed dead. "Rei, go hide. My shadow clone got my mother and Sasuke will soon be here, I will let him witness the death of the only one who has ever acknowledged him. Danzo told me to make him hate me and I intend to make that happen."

-short time skip-

Itachi looked at his brother as he tried to run back out to the street. `Wimp, can't even handle seeing someone die´ He started to walk calmly and then blured out of sight.

-

Sasuke ran towards the exit `why?why?why did Itachi kill mom´ he had to tell someone, he had to warn someone. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, he was to afraid. Tears started to fall and his vision got blurry, a breeze passed him and he colided into something solid, he looked up and gazed into the eyes of his brother, seeing the condensating look from his brother made him snap. He pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Itachi, who simply sidestepped and knocked the kunai out of Sasuke's hand.... and then, he spoke the words that would haunt Sasuke's dreams.

-

"Foolish little brother... you can't kill me, your hate's not strong enough... you're not strong enough. That's right, live in shame, run away, and live." Itachi's sharingan eyes changed into those of mangekyo.

"Tsukuyomi"

Sasuke's bdoy collapsed as his brain went into shock, `Grow strong now Sasuke, become a challenge so that I wont regret leaving you alive. I even gave you the location of the Mangekyo scroll´ Itachi walked out in the streets and said over his shoulder. "This is the end for us Rei, next time we meet I will be missing-nin and you will still be under the effects of what ever seal the Hokage has put on you." his eyes gazed at Rei as to seemingly look through his soul. "You cannot come to your full potential as you are now, one day I will return and I promise you that I will remove that seal that binds you here." He bent his knees and gathered chakra preparing to jump. "And on the day you become your strongest...We will fight to see who has the most potential!" and so Uchiha Itachi scion of the Uchiha clan went into the notebooks of history as the one who singlehandedly massacred his entire family.

Rei looked detached on the chaos around him shunshined away, leaving a ghost town behind.

"_So the almighty Uchiha clan got wiped out by two brats and I actually helped making Sasuke into what he is, now thats hilarious."_ Kage melted out of the screen as he felt a influx of red chakra into his mind cage. He saw the red chakra flow through the room and engulf him and a sinister voice echoed in his room. **"The brat met his godfather and is currently learning to summon so he's using my chakra, which is good news for us two as I am soon finished with the second phase of my plan to get you out of here." **Kage looked abit confused _"what was the first phase Kyuubi-dono?" _the great demon fox gave a snort **"waking you up of course" ** Kage looked sheepish and gave a quick apology. **"Uzumaki is entering my part of the mind scape, so I will be unable to talk to you right now, but its only a matter of time before I can execute the next part of the plan." ** Kage did a quick bow before he sat down and watched the screen again. _"Mission, training , mission, prank, mission, skip, skip. Only killing civillians and genins whats this waste of potential, they don't want to get their tool killed or to well known maybe. Hmm, Meeting with Danzo and the Hokage, failing genin exam for the first time, wait what, back up to the meeting. More sound!" _

**-**

-

Naruto Age 12

Hokage's office

-

"Sarutobi you can't be serious, he's a-" The third gave Danzo a hard glare and as Danzo sat back down into the chair in the Hokage's office he continued. "Rei, from off today you will stop as a Ne operative and will begin a new mission, you will become Uzumaki Naruto at all times. You will be charged with befriending Uchiha Sasuke and watch him for any signs of mental problems, Itachi was very thorough when he made Sasuke hate him and it might become a problem. If he ever goes beyond the lines of no return your task is simple...Neutralize him, permanently. You are already at the bottom of your current class it should be no problem failing the test. Just put up barriers on the clone technique and fail the ninjutsu part of the exam. This will also be a test on how well you can do on real infiltration missions, you need to learn more about human behavior after all. Do you understand your mission Rei?"

"Hai...old man." said the cheery voice of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

and cut!

Now we are closing in on the funneh stuff, soon Kage will get his chance and old plans will be set in motion.

On Itachi, this is one of the things that has changed from canon, as I was very disappointed in how he died in the manga, and god talk about overpowering the uchiha.  
"oh yeah here have this eye, it can be used as a flamethrower got the strongest genjutsu in the world and a invincible shield in it! and it can control a giant demon have fun! go on..."

R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5: The Turning Point

oh yeh, disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Naruto

A/N

Time for things to go away from canon and into the unknown!  
I will make a poll about parings. The ones I've put in the poll is the ones I right now can have as a romantic interest, I will use the poll as a measurement on who others want but I might  
not decide on the one who win the polls if I find someone else fits the story better. Right now Hinata is not a romantic interest as she will be used for something else right now, but my mind changes all the time so who knows what might happen in the future.

also, did a quick fix on some of my typo's in chapter 3.

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

_`Kage's thoughts´_

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Kage talking"_

"jutsu execution" which is said mentally

* * *

Chapter 5

The Turning Point

* * *

_`So thats how it was, he failed his exams on purpose, but what about the exam where the Uchiha passed, wasn't he supposed to stay close to him? Time to find out then´_

-

Hokage's office

-

Danzo was glaring at the Hokage, `How could he have been this stupid? To forget something like this, Sarutobi was getting senile and this was the proof he needed´ "How could you forget to get Rei to remove the barriers on the Clone technique?" Sarutobi's face turned into a scowl as he glared back at Danzo. "I was busy with a very important trade agreement with the billionaire Gato, its not like I can be everywhere at once now is it?"

"*cough*shadow clones*cough*" the glare Danzo received could have turned a tree on fire. "Its easy to be a smart mouth now is it Danzo, maybe you don't have enough assignments then. Maybe you want to go teach at the Academy instead, to ensure the growth of our next generations" Danzo shuddered at the thought of teaching those small demons. "No thank you Hokage-sama, I rather train my emotionless killers, thank you very much."

Sarutobi gave a small smile but as he opened his mouth for a witty reply the door to his office flew opened to reveal a anbu captain who quickly knelt before him. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is seen entering the tower containing the forbidden scroll, how do you want us to proceed?" He rose from his chair and calmly walked to the door "Don't worry, I'll handle it, pull back your men and wait for new orders." the anbu captain gave a quick nod before he left. "Why is Rei sneaking into the Hokage Tower?" "I don't know Danzo but I'm going to find out, wait here this won't take long"

-

Uzumaki Naruto was currently sneaking through the tower with a giant scroll on his back doing the mission Mizuki-sensei had given him, borrowing some kind of scroll and learn one technique, then he would pass the exam! This was a much better exam than the boring one they had at the Academy, a sudden voice behind him he froze and turned his head slowly. "what are you doing here Naruto-kun?" the mission objectives flashed through his brain, training exercise, do not get caught, the Hokage is in on it, this was ordered by the Hokage. As his brain processed all of these thoughts he did the only thing he knew how, he reacted.

"Sexy Technique"

The Hokage flew back with a fountain of blood coming from his nose, as he looked at the once dignified Hokage lying in a twitching heap he whispered softly. "I will complete the exam and make you proud!" Naruto turned towards the nearest window and jumped out, running to the secret spot , he needed to train after all.

-

The Hokage entered his office with a small trickle of blood running down from his nose and as he gave a hard glare to Danzo "If you open your mouth you will spend the rest of your life as a kindergarten teacher" after making sure that Danzo understood that he was serious and had wiped off that smug grin on his face he found his scrying ball that he had infused with a small piece of Naruto's chakra , if Naruto was within the borders of Konoha he would find him.

"Well then Sarutobi, is the seal failing?"

"No, he said something about a exam, he's doing this as a mission. It must be someone at the Academy, they are the only ones I made him accept orders from as Uzumaki....ahh there he is"

"What's he doing?"Danzo leaned closer to see more clearly.

"He's trying to learn something from the scroll...We will observe him, he will never abandon Konoha and we will soon find out who the real culprit is."

-

As they observed the fight between Naruto and Mizuki they smirked. "Good, that solves that problem, this also makes it possible for us to promote him and get him on the team with Sasuke."

Danzo looked up at the Hokage "What about the council, they will most likely try and block him"

"ah don't worry about something like that, I will just ask them if a student can't trust his own teacher in the village that we choose then who can he trust?" as Sarutobi smiled and turned his chair and looked out the window."We will have to get Rei to give us a report later to get all the facts and then we will make sure that he gets on the team with the Uchiha" he looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing "we will put Kakashi as their teacher, he will not dare to fail the Uchiha. He feels that he owes to much to his long dead teammate." Danzo nodded "He's a fool Sarutobi, but he is a useful fool, he will make sure to teach the Uchiha techniques that makes him more interested in staying here." the old leader gazed up at the stars "Do you ever think we sacrifice to much for the good of the village Danzo? That one day it will all be undone?" noting the somber tone used Danzo looked at his old friend. "Maybe, but we know all to well that the ninjas are pawns, and sometimes you have to sacrifice the pawns to gain a greater advantage over your enemy. We survived our lives as pawns and now we are to important to this village, all that remains for us is to make sure the village survives to see the next pawn rise above the others and take over for us. That is all that matters."

Both the old puppeteers looked up at the sky, thinking about the future of Konoha.

-

Kage's mind cage

-

_`Ah, finally, soon finished with all of these boring memories.´ _looking back at the screen that flashed through images of his life. _`now that was a pathetic genin test, you just had to feed your teammate? What about that pink haired banzhee, she didn't even show any genin level skills. This was clearly staged, and all these boring missions what the hell. Whats this supposed to be? Oh wait, its for the psychological effect, make the ninjas look what they are fighting for. See all the happy families and old civilians who respect them and love them. That is actually pretty brilliant after all, I'm impressed, make them love the village and they fight for harder to defend it.´ _more images flashed on the screen and Kage eyebrow rose _`So this supposed sensei only interfered after Naruto got hit by the poisoned claw, he will pay, no one harms by body after all...oh that guys sword is awesome, I got to get me one of those. What the hell is that Kakashi doing? Oh now thats pathetic, famous copy cat my ass, he must have relaxed in his training after he left anbu...Saved by two genins, his ego must have taken quite the hit, well he can always excuse it that it was the genius Uchiha that helped...Wow, tree walking now thats gonna help against a guy with a big ass sword. Sleeping outside, moron, thats a pretty girl...wait what, a male? No way, must be a shemale then.´_ Kage lay lazily and watched the battle on the bridge and saw how Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra. _`Impressive manipluation from the shemale to bad she/he died. So thats when I woke up and now I will soon have all my memories and then we will strike.´_ a evil chuckle escaped his lips as his faced twisted into a smirk. _"Konoha will pay, oh yes they will certainly pay" _

"**Good to hear that brat"** Kage turned away from the screen and looked in fascination as a door suddenly materialized in front of him. **"The brat is using so much of my chakra fighting another vessel that I have finally created a permanent link between us, now we can communicate even when he isn't channeling my chakra." **Kage cautiously opened the door and entered a dark corridor. **"Just follow the corridor boy, nothing here can harm you."** the malicious voice of the kyuubi did nothing to calm Kage's nerves as he walked through the dark corridors of what was supposedly his mind. _"This is kinda depressing Kyuubi-dono, the first thing I'm doing when I get in control will be to change this mind scape" _he could feel the kyuubi's eyes on his back, no matter where he walked it felt like he was being watched. **"That would be nice, this damned sewer is not fit for a creature like me after all." **as Kage walked through the sewers he felt the heat rise, he could hear the Kyuubi's breathing coming closer and closer as he found the entrance to Kyuubi's cage. He looked in fascination on the great bars that kept the great demon fox at bay and the small paper note with the word "seal" that kept the doors closed. _"Kyuubi-dono, why didn't you just ask me to remove the seal when I first woke up? I would most likely have done it and you would have been freed" _He could feel the heat rising and the red demon eyes looked down on him. **"Because that would not have given any satisfaction, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune the great demon lord of hell and the strongest of the Biju. I have lived for countless millenniums, I have fought angels, demons and even...gods, which unfortunately is the reason I am here." ** as Kage looked up on the giant demon fox with awe and curiosity he continued. **"Even as strong as I became there was always two creatures that was stronger than me...that cursed death god and kami, do you want to know a secret boy."** Kage nodded **"Kami and the Death God have a ongoing rivalry for the souls of the dead. Kami is kind and forgiving and uses its powers for good and all that crap, it is the leader of heaven and guards the good souls while the Death god rules hell and eats the evil souls. With me so far? Good, well you see the death god is greedy, he loves souls and he always wants more, his appetite is endless and so we is generals where sent down to your realm to cause untold destruction millennia's ago. We caused the downfall of countless empires and kingdoms, eventually Kami got angry, intervened and caused us to fall asleep. We spent the next thousand years sleeping until we became creatures of legend and myths." **The kyuubi snarled and let loose killing intent so dense that Kage started to hyperventilate, his knees buckled and he fell on the floor.

**Then one day a person contacted the death god and made a pact with him, I do not know what the deal was but what I do know is that the death god woke us up and made us serve this person." **The killing intent intensified **"ME SERVING A HUMAN, MY RAGE KNEW NO BOUNDS"** the kyuubi's tails was trashing around inside the cage, he let loose a primal howl and suddenly everything went silent, no killing intent, no howls, no waves of read chakra. **"In my rage it got hard for the human to control me, so he sent me to Konoha to make me destroy this place before he lost all control of me. What he didn't know was that Kami had given that blond monkey the knowledge on summoning the Death god as Kami couldn't intervene personaly this time because of the cosmic balance or some puny excuse. What you must understand is that the death god doesn't care how he gets souls, his deals are only a one time agreement, you can make a agreement about eternal life one day then a couple of generations later he makes another deal with a different person about killing you and he will take both your souls. His only goal is collecting as many souls as he can" **Kage was lying on the floor trembling and gathering his strength after the storm that was Kyuubi's anger. He rose slowly _"But doesn't he get the souls of the dead anyway? Why would he make a deal with the fourth to stop you when he would have gotten his soul anyway?" _the kyuubi looked down on the trembling form of Kage. **"Because he would not have received the fourths soul if I had killed him. Because no matter how strange it sounds the fourth would have gotten to heaven when he died and out of the death gods hands if I had killed him."**

"_But the fourth killed hundreds in the war, he even created that cursed loyalty seal"_the kyuubi sneered. **"Yes, but he did it everything to save his 'precious' people, and to kami that is ****enough. Hypocritical? Yes, but thats how the whims of the gods are. So to get his hands on the extremely 'pure' soul the death god was willing to sacrifice me. That is a idea I'm not happy with, I tried to fight him but he is the king of hell for a reason and I ended up sealed in you and here we are."** _"and how does this make you want to stay in me?" __**"**_**While I am in you the death god cannot command me and I am free of the contract he created with that cursed human. I could throw all my power and crack this seal but I would disperse and spend the next four thousand years doing absolutely nothing while waiting to materialize again, which would be boring. So I decided the better course of action would be to save your puny self and have you kill the human that holds the contract with the death god." **Kage had finally gotten himself under control as he sat on the floor eying the Kyuubi calculative _"Why destroy Konoha then?"_ the Kyuubi's face split into a huge grin **"They deserve to die on principle, they treat you my container as trash and a tool. That in proxy makes them treat me as trash and a tool which I will not tolerate."** Kage looked thoughtful_"So I will do your bidding and what will you be doing?" _the Kyuubi gave a snort** "I will give you power and help you in your fight against those fools and when you die I will be released. You could live to be a hundred and it would be like a grain of sand in my lifespan. I will make you a deal, as long has you complete my revenge and act as my servant I will supply you with knowledge and power until the day you die." **Kyuubi looked at his vessel **"and as you know, a demons words are binding" **Kage knelt before the cage _"As I said on the day you awoke me. __I am your humble servant and retainer, your will is mine, let me be your tool of vengeance._"

And on that day in the middle of the famed battle between Gaara of the desert and Uzumkai Naruto a contract was established that would change the world.

-

The day after

The third Hokage's funeral

-

As Kage sat in Kyuubi's cage and looked out into the real world from the projection on the wall. "_Don't think you can escape me with death old man, one way or another I will make you see what your action has caused." _his small evil chuckle drew the attention of the other inhabitant **"Thats a good laugh brat, what are you planning?" **Kage looked back at Kyuubi. _"Its a surprise Kyuubi-dono, but I think you will like it." _as the two laughed other people weren't that happy.

-

Danzo was frantic, he had tried to activate the seal to get in contact with Rei when Uzumaki was unconscious but the seal hadn't responded. `Stupid Sarutobi, he had given a order to stay as Uzumaki at all times and as the Hokage his orders was above anything I can use.´ Danzo shook his head. `I can't think like this, I can't loose control of Rei, he's to important to the future of Konoha´ and as if the gods had decided to kick Danzo in the balls while he was lying down a Ne messenger delivered a note that made Danzo almost order the extermination of the council. `The fools! Tsunade as the Hokage, this can't be happening, if she becomes Hokage she will get the knowledge of Rei and the complete control of him. After all this work that me and Sarutobi put into this village they want to give it away to a alcoholic gambler?´ He clenched his fists and walked towards is office, he had some serious planning to do.

- (Okay, since the retrieving Tsunade arc has been written a thousand times I will skip it since I have nothing special planned for that arc.)-

A month later

Valley of the end

-

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto was locked in a epic struggle on the same spot as Uchiha Madara and the First Hokage of Konoha had fought all those years ago. All through the valley you could see the signs of battle and currently the two combatants looked at each other with barely contained fury, both where low on chakra and more exhausted than they had ever been before. The cursed seal marks on Sasuke's body was slowly regressing as he looked at Naruto covered in red demonic chakra.

Naruto was the first to speak "So this is the end Sasuke? You will leave Konoha for good? No chance of return?" Sasuke smirked at the blond "Of course, I will kill you here and gain the mangekyo eyes for myself and I will never return to Konoha, maybe to destroy it." he let out a crazy cackle, Naruto suddenly straightened and his face which no matter what situation he had been in had always looked childish before changed. His eyes turned cold as ice, it was like looking into a empty void, the goofy smile that was always on his face disappeared and suddenly he looked two years older. "Very well then, Genin Uchiha Sasuke affiliation konoha, you have been classified as missin-nin and are marked for termination, this is your last chance Uchiha Sasuke" the emotionless voice shocked Sasuke to the core, even through the hazy thoughts of his cursed seal afflicted mind he couldn't help but feel that he would really be killed if he said no. But then a whisper from the deepest part of his mind came to his rescue `_**kukuku, are you afraid sasuke-chan, is this how far your hatred for your brother goes, che, pathetic, your mother and father where right in ignoring you.´ t**_he rage removed all of his fears and exhaustion. He felt the level 2 curse seal activate and as his body changed into what looked like a demon he let loose a truly maniacally laugh "YOU FEEL THIS NARUTO, THIS IS POWER, THIS IS MY BIRHT RIGHT, USING THIS I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE AND BECOME INVINCIBLE" His hands flew through hand seals and the telltale sound of a thousand birds could be heard through the valley.

The chakra covered Rei looked impassively on the demonic Sasuke as he himself felt a unknown feeling from his stomach. `What is this? Anger? But I do not feel, but this is the same as Uzumaki feels when he pulls on the Kyuubi's chakra. If I use more of this feeling I can use more of the Kyuubi's power? Using this I can finish my mission faster´ as more of kyuubi's chakra came from the seal he created a one handed Rasengan and with a chakra enforced leap he surged towards Sasuke who jumped at the same time. Time seemed to slow down as the two attacks closed in on each other, five feet, four feet, three feet, two feet. A unknown voice spoke in Rei's mind _"NOW" _suddenly the Kyuubi's chakra forcefully moved his arm out of the chidori's path, Rei tried to comprehend what just happened when he felt the lightning covered arm of Sasuke cut through his ribcage and fry is left lung, he slumped forward as everything went black.

-inside mind scape-

Rei looked up at the cage of the kyuubi from his spot on the floor, his mental manifestation looked haggard, he forced himself to stand up and looked at the Kyuubi with his soulless eyes.

"You are the Kyuubi are you not?"a wave of demonic chakra surrounded him **"That I am you broken tool" **"What logical reason do you have to harm your container?"his ears felt like they where on fire as the chakra covered him and the kyuubi unable to hide to conceal his mirth laughed a malicious laugh that shaked the foundations of the cage. **"It was the only way to get you here weakened enough to complete my plan" **For the first time Rei looked shaken, he had been ordered to be wary if he ever met the Kyuubi, he looked suspiciously up on the giant demon fox."What plan?" he took another step towards the cage, standing only three feet away from the giant gate. "What can you possibly do, the seal contains you and you have no way of getting out of there" it was said in the same emotionless tone that Rei had always used. It was when he heard another voice that he suddenly figured out that he had been fooled. _"Kyuubi-dono doesn't need to __do anything" _he felt a foot connect with his spine as he got knocked through the bars and into the cage of the Kyuubi. _"But I feel that this is a appropriate gift to my master" _

A giant paw landed on Rei's back and he felt his spine break. "Who? Why? How?" he croaked out with a rasping voice. The Kyuubi looked with mirth in his eyes as he nodded to Kage _"You know you are the manifestation of the seal do you not? The problem we faced concerning the removal of the seal and you where that with the backing of the seal you had enough power to beat me and Kyuubi-dono back into our respective cages. So we simply waited until you had been mentally fatigued and overloaded yourself with Kyuubi-dono's chakra, forcing you to come here. Have you not noticed that Kyuubi-dono stopped energizing your body? We have been working towards this moment for years and this is the end for you. Here you will die as the broken tool you are." _Kage turned his back away from the cage and walked towards the exit. _"Have fun with your meal Kyuubi-dono, I got a body to control"_ he waved over his shoulder as he disappeared.

The kyuubi's malicious eyes turned to Rei **"You know being stuck here for thirteen years without food makes me famish. You will make a good snack" ** the last sight of Rei was a giant maw that closed around him.

-Outside-

As his chidori pierced the body of Naruto, Sasuke let loose a laugh. "See! Who's the pathetic one now?!?" he continued to laugh as he felt something on the edge of his senses. `Kakashi-sensei and one other...I got to leave I cannot fight him right now´ Sasuke ran up the cliff side and speed off towards Rice country and the sound village.

-

With a last burst of speed Kakashi leaped onto the broken statue of the first Hokage as he surveyed the valley. Rustling of the bushes behind him alerted him that his companion had arrived "Geez, Kakashi, you can sure run" as he looked over the valley he let out a whistle "Why do they always make things so troublesome" Kakashi looked over to Shikamaru "You can complain later, do you see Sasuke anywhere?" Shikamaru gave a annoyed glare at Kakashi "I'm not complaining I'm stating the facts, geez so troublesome. Wait there's Naruto" he pointed towards the orange blob that was floating in the murky red water. Kakashi narrowed his eyes `water isn't red, thats blood, shit´ he leaped off the statute and ran down the cliff with Shikamaru on his heels. Running across the water and lifting Naruto up he took in his students appearance, a hole the side of a fist straight through his orange jacket on his chest made it perfectly clear to Kakashi which technique Sasuke had used. `He was never supposed to use it on a ally, I messed up badly" Naruto started to trash around in his arms, seemingly fighting off something. Kakashi ran back to the river bank and carefully put Naruto down on the sand. Naruto's body arched suddenly, his mouth opened and then suddenly a unholy scream filled the valley.

-

His first emotion was pain, and lots of it, he thought he was prepared. He was not, the pain of growing back a lung is not something you can just overlook. He could hear the voices calling his name, he remembered that voice, the voice that had wished this life on him from the first time they had met. Oh he remembered this man, his supposed sensei and mentor. Oh the pain, his thoughts where falling apart, this ungodly pain and he screamed. His chakra flared and he could feel the Kyuubi's presence with the red chakra that surged forward and caressed his skin, to others the chakra meant pain, fear, death. But for him, it felt warm, safe, it meant life. Cracks where starting to show on his whiskers as his eyes shot open.

-

Kakashi and Shikamaru looked in horror as red burning chakra rolled off Naruto in waves, they shielded their faces and took a step back to get away from the scorching heat. Then in a blink of the eye the chakra was gone, all that was left was Naruto sitting there looking at them with a completely blank look on his face. "Hey Kakashi-sensei when did you arrive? Shikamaru did you beat that cursing chick?" they let out a breath they didn't know they where holding and smiled. "ah, I was just lost on the road of life Naruto" giving him his eye smile. Shikamaru looked a bit embarrassed as he told how he got saved by Temari before Kakashi caught up with them. They had met up with Gaara and Lee fighting the bone guy and Temari had told them to go ahead while she helped her brother.

-

Naruto's mind was going at overdrive as he finally remembered something. "Ehh" he rubbed the back of his neck while giving a sheepish smile "I can't really feel my legs, can you two help me?" Kakashi and Shikamaru shrugged their shoulders and picked him up by slinging his arms over their shoulders"Time to go home eh Naruto" "Geez, you are so troublesome"

Naruto started to build up chakra in his hands and as Kakashi recognized the build up it was already to late as he felt a hand press itself against the back of his head.

"Lightning Release: Electric Discharge"

Kakashi and Shikamaru collapsed like puppets without strings, Kakashi managed to retain consciousness a few seconds more than Shikamaru and with a shocked look on his face he could only ask "W-Why?" the reply chilled him to the bone. "Don't you remember Inu-san 'I will be there the day we don't need you anymore demon, and I will take pleasure in ending your life and finish the job sensei started on. He and his family will be avenged.'" Naruto crouched down infront of Kakashi and he could see the cracks appearing on Naruto's whiskers, looking like breaking glass. "You may forget, but I do not" the tone was colder than a blizzard and the last sight Kakashi had was the whiskers shattering, the dark lines becoming ink that slowly leaked down his cheek.

As Kakashi lost consciousness Naruto looked up to the sky as raindrops hit his cheeks washing away the ink, he spread his arms out and let out a laugh while shouting from the top of his lungs.  
"FINALLY I AM FREE" his laughter could be heard all over the valley as one thought flashed through the newly freed Kage's mind.

`I hope you are ready for me Konoha´

* * *

And cut.

So how was that? Hope I managed to surprise a few of you and for those who think Sarutobi gets off easy got another thing coming later on.

Read and review!

Next chapter will bring back some friendly faces.


	7. Chapter 6: Gathering Strength

Disclaimer: dont own that Naruto thingy

A/N

Kukuku, I'm productive ain't I? Well have fun with this chapter, hope it turned out okay.  
I kinda forgot to add Yugito to that poll in my profile so I updated it.

-

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Kage talking to Kyuubi"_

"jutsu execution" which is said mentally

* * *

Chapter 6

Gathering Strength

* * *

Cold blue eyes observed the buzzing village from a hilltop overlooking the market, with last look he turned around to gauge the reaction of his companion.

"So, surprised by the changes after your unfortunate demise?" the teenager's voice made a glazier seem hospitable, a taller teenager walked over to the blond. "Yes, very surprised it was a slum the last time we where here after all." the blond gave a small chuckle "Yes, but you helped create that slum" black eyes clashed with blue "It was not something I enjoyed" the blond chuckled some more before turning his attention back to the village."Oh, sorry for offending you then" the taller one sighed "I'm sorry, its just that this has been a very trying time for us. After all, its not everyday you get dragged from-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw the blond tense. "looks like we got company"

some rustling was all that was heard as a masked ninja landed twenty feet away from them. "Oh, Konoha ninja, I came here expecting someone important with that huge chakra surge but neither of you are in the bingo book, what a shame, well if I bring back your bodies the doctors can maybe gain something. After all its not everyday we get a chance to nab a Nara"

Shikamaru looked unimpressed as he felt the killing intent the masked hunter-nin was trying to scare them with. "I highly doubt you will take us anywhere, if you don't even have the skill to sense our last companion" the hunter-nins eyes widened as he felt his danger senses go off, he leapt to the left a second to late as he felt a sword cut straight through his right shoulder, his pained scream made the newly arrived companion chuckle sinisterly as he saw the Mist forehead protector. "Ohhh, how the mighty has fallen, to accept this level in their hunter-nin ranks, you must be a rookie" The hunter-nin looked at his attacker with barely hidden fear "Copycat Kakashi" he whispered in awe, another sinister chuckle came from Kakashi "Not entirely" and then he blurred "Pathetic" was the last words the hunter-nin heard as his head rolled off his body.

Kage looked at the proceedings with interest `I have chosen well´ he thought as he looked over at 'Kakashi'.

'Kakashi' shouldered the gigantic sword he was holding and looked over at the smaller blond. "You see what I had to deal with? I didn't even need to suppress my chakra and I'm not at seventy percent of my former power, yet he couldn't react quickly enough. Pity I wanted to have some fun" as he cracked his neck he looked over at the blond "or what do you say Kage-sama" Kage smirked "I would have to agree Zabuza," Kage looked at Zabuza while thinking back on how he had gotten his new subordinates.

-Valley of the end-

Kage sneered at the unconscious form of Kakashi, `you will get whats coming for you soon´

"**We will have to move brat, the rest of your 'allies' will be here shortly" **Kage gave a mental nod `_Hai Kyuubi-dono. I got to follow the plan after all" _his hands went into a familiar seal and with two poofs of smoke he had five shadow clones at his side. "You know what to do" two of his clones walked over to the unconscious ninja's and tied them up with ninja wire, the two of the remaining three clones transformed into Kakashi and Shikamaru. "You two" Kage pointed at his transformed clones "go get their scent over you" the two clones nodded as they walked over to the tied ninjas and took their chunin wests that the other clones had removed before tying their arms.

"Take out anything that I can use from those wests and give it to me, then put them on." the clones nodded as they ransacked the wests for anything useful, a minute later Kage was holding two storage scrolls, Kakashi's special author signed Icha Icha Paradise, two ration bars, a map of Fire Country three unused scrolls and one of Kakashi's special summoning scrolls. "Good, now lets go" Kage and two of his clones carrying his former allies ran east on top of the river to hide their tracks while the transformed clones and the last normal clone ran into Rice Country.

`That should buy me some time, now to start phase 3 of the plan, gain supporters and power.´as the world blurred past them Kage went over the plan with Kyuubi. _"Hopefully my former allies will think that I went after Sasuke into Rice Country to get him back and that these two followed me." _**"Those pathetic humans will believe it" **the Kyuubi stated **"they only know you as a fool who always tries to save his 'precious' people, not even in their darkest dreams would they ever think that you could do something like this" **the sadistic laugh that followed caused Kage to grin as well_."True, with the clones wearing the chunin wests Kiba's nose should be fooled temporarily, he will most likely feel that something is off but with the rain dampening his senses and with me running on the river he will probably ignore it. None of the others have any real tracking skills, Neji would have some training as a Hyuga but he has been on a combat oriented team, so his skills are probably sub par. If someone like Shino or even Hinata had been here I would have been more nervous about this._" the kyuubi gave a big snort **"You could have easily killed those two before they knew it, the girl would have not held enough confidence to actually fight you and the bug boys little comrades would have been fried if you used my chakra" **Kage nodded to himself _"Yes, but they could have brought the others and that would have made my defection openly known, I might be stronger than all those genins but I am not foolish enough to think that I can escape the hunter-nin teams Konoha will send after me if my defection is known so soon. This will hopefully fool Danzo, because as long as he believes that I am still influenced by the seal he will not send his Ne operatives after me." _the Kyuubi smirked **"Yes, you do not have the power to massacre anbu or hunter-nins right now, but that will change." **

Kage's grin split is face in two _"Hai Kyuubi-dono. But since you do not really know anything about ninja techniques I'm forced to find a teacher or teachers on my own. Luckily thanks to your knowledge I know of two people that would make excellent subordinates, if they accept my offer that is_." **"Do not worry, they will accept our offer, after all its not everyday someone gives you a second chance to live" **and as the Kyuubi chuckled softly in his cage Kage focused back on his task at hand and forced himself to run faster. `Time to go to Wave Country´

Back at valley of the end -

A group of Konoha ninja stood on the head of Uchiha Madara, the sand siblings,Kiba and Lee was all that was left of the retrieve Sasuke team as Choiji and Neji had already been recovered by medic-nins to be taken back to Konoha for emergency surgery.

"Do you smell 'em dog boy" said a bored Kankuro who was starting to get annoyed at going on a mission to find a prissy Uchiha

"Shut up kitty" quipped Kiba "Oh yeah or what mutt?" Kankuro replied as his annoyance grew  
"I'll kick your ass" growled Kiba, "Bring it on doggy" said Kankuro as he went into a fighting stance.

"Shut up, you are both annoying" said a monotone voice that froze them both in mid step. "Sorry Gaara" Kankuro hastily tried to calm his brother down. "Dog breath could you try smelling them again?" said the irritated Temari as she glared at him, challenging him to reply. Kiba gave a short glance at Gaara before he replied "I can smell Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru going further into Sound territory, I can faintly smell Sasuke as well so I think Naruto refused to let Sasuke go and followed after him, dragging Shikamaru and Kakashi with him."

Temari cursed as she looked into Rice Country "Stupid blonds" she muttered as she turned to look at her brothers "We are not equipped for a operation in enemy territory, we have to return to Konoha and alert your Hokage" Gaara simply looked impassively at her before looking into Rice country. "Naruto is stronger than anyone I have ever fought before...He will return one way or another, lets go" Gaara's voice left no room for arguments as he turned and jumped back towards Konoha. `I can feel the demonic energy in the air here, the amount released is more than he used to defeat me, something happened here, something big.´ a small smile unnoticeable by all except Temari graced Gaara's lips `you always makes thing interesting Naruto´

Konoha Hokage's office -

Tsunade sat behind the large desk, her gaze making the other occupants of the room feel uncomfortable, shuffling of feet could be heard as Inuzuka Kiba finished his report "-and then we returned to Konoha" `geez, can't she stop looking at me like that´ he thought before taking a step back, relaxing a bit as he stood next to Lee. "So" Tsunade spoke up "they followed Sasuke into Rice Country even when I stated to Shikamaru that they where to break of pursuit if they managed to cross the border?" The two elders Homura and Koharu that had been having a meeting with the Hokage as the retrieval team had barged into the office gave each other a knowing look.

Lee braced himself and took a step forward "Hai, Tsunade-sama we all know how passionate Naruto-kun's youthfulness is! " everybody in the room cringed `Why did I accept this job´ was Tsunades first thought, a fire had been lit in Lee's eyes as he continued "Sasuke was Naruto-kun's teammate and friend! In his youthful task of making the unyouthful Sasuke return his fires of youth burned so bright that he might have forgotten your orders Tsunade-sama!" her eyebrow twitching Tsunade looked at the green clad freak "What you are trying to tell me is that he forgot that he was supposed to stop?" Lee smiled sheepishly "Hai Tsunade-sama" she gave a deep sigh as she looked at the others "and you believe that Shikamaru and Kakashi might have gone with him or tried to get him back?" they all nodded. Tsunade groaned and waved them away "You are dismissed, now get out" as they walked out of her office Gaara turned and looked straight into her eyes "Don't worry Tsunade-sama, he's alive and will return one way or another" she gave him a small smile as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Homura let out a small cough after the retrieval team had left the room. "oh right you two fogies are still here, kami I need some sake" Koharu frowned as she looked at the fifth Hokage "Tsunade-hime there are some information about Naruto that we think you should ask Jiraiya about." raising a eyebrow Tsunade looked at the old advisor "What information?" her voice suspicious with a hint of fear, Homura stepped in before Koharu could respond "It would be best if you summoned Jiraiya before we proceed" she warily nodded before she yelled for her assistant. "this better be important" she murmured a little anxious about what information Jiraiya had withheld from her about her new little brother.

-

Shizune ran into to the office, she knew that when her teacher used that kind of voice someone was going to get hurt. She gave a short salute "You yel-called for me Tsunade-sama" Tsunade gave her a annoyed glare "Shizune, find Jiraiya and tell him if I don't see him in my office in fifteen minutes I will rip off his balls and force feed them to him" Shizune gulped before she ran to find the perverted sannin.

-

Fourteen minutes and fifty nine seconds later the window to the office shattered into a fountain of glass as a red blur landed in front of Tsunade. "IM HERE, IM HERE DON'T HARM MY PRECIOUS" Tsunade looked down on the groveling form of Jiraiya "Stand up Jiraiya you are a sannin, act like one" she said with disdain, Jiraiya who was relived that his precious was safe rose from his knees and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. "so what was so important that you had to threaten my balls for?" his usual grin in place "you finally decided you wanted some of this" he said as he pointed his thumbs on his chest, a low growl could be heard from Tsunade. Homura seeing the danger Jiraiya was putting himself in quickly injected "Jiraiya it has come to our attention that you have not debriefed Tsunade about the...'condition' of Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya's grin faltered and he slumped back in the chair.

"...shit" his voice a mere whisper, Tsunade cocked a eyebrow and she got a sinking feeling in her gut `this can't be good...what's wrong with you Naruto?´ her gaze hardened "Well Jiraiya? What have you been hiding from me?" her voice was so sickening sweet that Jiraiya felt his blood run cold. `I can't tell her...she'll kill me, but maybe thats what I deserve´ his eyes dropped and for the first time he felt his age. When he spoke his voice was sad, depressed with a twinge of guilt "It all started on the night of the Kyuubi's attack-" and as he told the story on how he had put the loyalty seal on Naruto and ran from Konoha he could feel Tsunade's burning glare as her killing intent flooded the room, he dared not look up from the spot on the floor he had been looking at for the last thirty minutes.

"You mean" Tsunade started through clenched teeth "you put a twisted experimental seal that had originated from" as she rose from the chair, her desk groaning under the pressure she put on it as she continued "Orochimaru of all people ON YOUR OWN GODSON" the yell of fury was completed when her desk collapsed completely as she looked on the squirming Jiraiya with utmost disgust. "I had no choice" he started weakly, as he felt the killing intent rise. "NO CHOICE?" she spat venomously "AND WHAT ABOUT NARUTO? HE NEVER HAD ANY CHOICES BECAUSE YOU WHERE A COWARD?" killing intent and chakra was rolling of Tsunade in waves, two anbu clad ninja's rushed into the office only to fall on their knees when Tsunade directed her gaze on them. "Leave" was the simple command that the two elite ninjas felt very compelled to follow.

Tsunade's hands flew through a few hand signs before sealing arrays started to glow on the office walls. "Now" she said calmly while looking like a vengeful goddess and Jiraiya was sweating bullets, angry yelling Tsunade was one thing, calm angry furious Tsunade, now that was a whole new ball game. "we will not be rudely interrupted" Jiraiya looked up on his former teammate and felt like he was watching death incarnated `I'm going to die´ was his first thought, his second was simply `I hope she does it quick´ as if reading his mind she put on a sweet smile that looked so out of place on her still furious face. "Oh no, I won't kill you Jiraiya, not yet at least, you have to much to make up for, and" her eyes searching for her next prey "you two" she simply stated as she looked over at the two elder advisors who was currently rethinking if it had been a good idea to tell this to the Hokage. "are going to tell me everything" empathizing on everything, she walked back to her chair and slowly sat back down before leaning back. "now, speak" with that simple order Homura and Kohura told her everything they knew about Naruto or Rei as his code name was, had done for root or on the orders of the Hokage, on how they felt Danzo had gotten to much power and Jiraiya told her everything he knew from spies or from letters from the third.

Tsunade watched as the one person she had thought would never have done something this inhuman tell her everything she needed to know and more. `Danzo´ the fire of vengeance burned within her `your days are numbered, even if you don't know it yet´ It had become dark when they finally stopped talking and she sat there watching them impassively before looking at Homura and Kohura "You two can go, but I will not forget your involvement in this" her voice eerie calm as her eyes burned with hatred, Homura gave a small sigh "It was for the best of the village Tsunade-hime, you must see that?" his voice almost sounding pleading. "maybe" his eyes lit with a faint hope "but I get the feeling that the village wasn't worth it" she gave them one last glare "Now get the fuck out of my office" before she turned back on her pitiful teammate

"so" she said "now go on, plead for your life, tell me how it was worth it, sacrificing the one who saved the village by taking way his entire life, dooming him to a life of servitude because you where afraid" her every word cut Jiraiya like a knife."I-i" he looked back down at the floor "I was afraid, I was angry, I had just lost my most precious student, he was like a son to me" as he talked he rose his head and looked into Tsunade's eyes "I t-think I even hated Naruto for all of that, his mother died giving birth to him and his father died sealing that monstrosity into him." his voice faltered "I r-really felt like Kushina and Minato was my own children, I loved them so much and then in one day Naruto killed them both"

Before he could blink Tsunade's fist had broken his jaw as he was sent flying through the air and crashed into the office wall. "Pitiful" Jiraiya tried to rise to his knees while shaking his head to get rid of the stars he was seeing "you felt sad about loosing them so you decided to take it out on the only innocent person in this mess?" her words hit him harder than her fist, he spoke painfully as his broken jaw hung loosely "I know, I tried to think logically about it and I even tried to protest, but deep inside my heart I gloated at his misfortune, he had taken those I loved away and I had taken his life away." he leaned against the wall, tears forming in his eyes "The moment I had finished the sealing I ran, I ran to get away from all of this, from the pain in my heart. But no matter how far I traveled or how many things I tried to forget about what I had done to Naruto it always came back." tears ran down his cheeks and his voice was hoarse, forcing himself to continue "the nightmares never left, the small innocent blue eyes pierced through my soul Tsunade, I tried so many things to forget them but I could not, I spent thirteen years away from the village trying to put it behind me. When Sarutobi" he spat out the name of his old teacher "told me that Orochimaru was sighted during the chunin exam and Naruto had fought him I forced myself to come back, to try and atone for my sins."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with disgust "So it seems even the great gallant Jiraiya fell and you dared to speak to me about leaving the village for loosing Dan and Nawaki? How much of your words are lies and hypocritical bullshit Jiraiya?" he looked up at her tears staining his face "I guess you will leave then Tsunade?" he spoke softly "No, as long as I am Hokage I won't let anyone touch him and you are going to work on removing the seal the second he walks back into the village." her words was like steel "now get out of my sight before I loose control of myself and kill you" he gave a shaky nod and left the office, Tsunade watched him leave and called for Shizune.

-

Turning around and looking out the window she spoke softly to her life long apprentice "To think this beautiful scenery hides a cesspool of corruption and lies" Shizune was surprised at the amount of disgust her teacher spoke with, noting Shizune's confused expression she gave a short recap of what she had been told. Shizune reaction mirrored her teacher, from shock, to disbelief to pure hatred. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her mentor "How could anyone do something like that?" tears fell from Tsunade's eyes as she felt her anger leave her "I don't know, how could Sarutobi judge others when he does something worse himself" her eyes hardened as she looked at her apprentice "Its time I find out all the dirty little secret this filthy village hides, we will go to the Hokage's private archives and see if this village is worth saving" Shizune nodded as she used her sleeve to wipe her face.

Two days later, Wave Country -

almost three days of continued running at max speed was starting to really drain Kage, even with the kyuubi re-energizing him he was nearing the verge of collapse, he had thankfully found some senbon needles in one of the storage scrolls and had used them to make his two captives stay unconscious. `so this is sea smell´ Kage had great fun in getting to know real smells and not just remember them from some fake's memories. He closed his eyes as he felt the sun shine on him, the feeling of the sun shining on him was one of his favorites, being denied sun light for so long it felt welcoming, warm, soft, caring. It was everything he had ever been denied he thought with a scowl.

"_So this is wave"_ he heard some grumbling from the Kyuubi's cage **"Yes it is brat, there's that shitty bridge leading to some dump" **the Kyuubi was grumpy after being woken up just to look at some foolish human creation, then he remember what they where doing there and smirked. **"Finally we can get some servants" **Kage grinned as well _"I think its better to call them subordinates, makes them less likely to hate your guts" _he finished in a cheery voice **"Seems you find it fun on the outside" **it wasn't a question _"hai kyuubi-dono, don't worry I haven't forgotten, when I get more experienced with these sensations of the real world I will recreate the mind scape to fit you better" _**"Good, now get going you don't want to keep your new subordinates waiting now do you" ** the kyuubi snickered, Kage couldn't help but smile as well and broke into another run.

-

Kage looked at the giant sword Kubikiri Hōchō that marked the grave of one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Momochi Zabuza and his loyal tool Haku. `time to rise and shine demon boy´ he looked over to his clones who dropped of their cargo and dispelled themselves. `time to begin then´ Kage was whistling as he prepared for a ritual the Kyuubi was giving him instructions in his head about, pulling up a kunai he cut a deep gash on his forearm and started to write strange symbols in blood around the graves.

-flashback-

Kage was sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage discussing what they would do after he got control of his body, he thought it was time to learn about this ritual the Kyuubi wanted him to use. _"So Kyuubi-dono what will the ritual actually do?" _ **"Its a soul transfer ritual" **at Kage's blank face he continued **"Remember the technique Orochimaru used against the old fool?" **as Kage thought back to the debriefing Naruto had overheard about Orochimaru bringing back two former Hokage's to life he nodded to the Kyuubi.**"He used a technique called Summoning: Impure World Resurrection (Edo Tensei) to bring back the souls of the dead hokages and temporarily swap them with living souls. Its a technique the Death god once shared with a human since this technique only makes them come back on a time limit and in the end the death god gets the soul of the possessed, what we are going to use is the Pure World Resurrection technique." **

Kage's eyes widened _"so we are going to bring someone back from the dead?" _he shivered thinking about dealing with the death god.

**"Yes, but don't worry as long as we bring living souls to trade with the death god he won't do anything, he's to interested in the living souls we give him. The only thing that can go wrong is that the souls we try to summon decides that they don't want to help us, we could always sacrifice more people to force the souls to do as we command but I doubt we will have any problems with the ones I have in mind."** the Kyuubi said with amusement _"and who do you have in mind?" _

"**Some old friends of yours, the boy who calls himself demon and his little boy toy." **Kage smiled _"one of the seven_" his smile turned to a frown"_but he wasn't all that impressive when he fought Kakashi" _**"He had been on the run for how many years brat, its not like he calmly train to exhaustion when there can be a hunter-nin waiting around the corner and for the record if he had been serious the entire time and not played with Kakashi he would have won. He let his foolish pride come in the way of victory."** Kage nodded while thinking over it the Kyuubi might be right** "On to the next part of the plan-"**

**-**flashback end-

"_You know Kyuubi-dono these runes are a lot like seals so why didn't you bother to learn seals as well?_" the Kyuubi's face turned into a frown **"Don't insult runes by comparing them to seals, runes are the written words of the gods themselves, all techniques using runes are more powerful than any human can understand, thats why the death god refused to teach the humans the Pure World Resurrection technique. If some foolish human had started experimenting with random runes he might collapse this entire dimension and that would mean extra work for the gods."**

Kage stayed silent for a moment before asking a question that had been bugging him_ "Kyuubi-dono" _he paused while biting his lip _"I have been meaning to ask you, you said the death god eats all the souls that goes to hell, but why do hell exist then?" _the Kyuubi blinked **"Ah, you see hell is inside the death gods stomach." **he matter-of-factly _"W-what?"_ barely hiding his surprise **"Hell is inside the death god, its a own dimension inside of him." **Kyuubi repeated sounding annoyed that he had to repeat something like that.

_"HOW?" _**"How do I know? Do I look like a god that keeps a dimension in his stomach?"** deciding that annoying the Kyuubi anymore was a bad idea Kage tried to stear the conversation away_"N-NO sorry Kyuubi-__dono, just a bit surprising really"_ as he continued writing the runes while Kyuubi looked critically over his work he kept wondering how having a dimension inside your stomach could work, when he suddenly remembered he was walking around with a gigantic demon fox in his stomach as well, so maybe it shouldn't be that surprising.

-

Finally after triple checking every rune with the Kyuubi's acceptance he walked over to his captives, pulling out some senbon needles he disabled their arms for safety measure before putting them inside individual rune circles. Seemingly satisfied with how they where positioned he removed the senbon that kept them unconscious, he couldn't let Kakashi's soul be eaten by the death god before he had gotten the chance to really speak to him after all.

-

The first thing Kakashi felt when he woke up was numbness, he couldn't really feel his arms and his legs where firmly tied up. He opened his eye carefully getting accustomed to the bright light `where am I? What happened?´ then he remembered his last conscious moments `Kami help us, the Kyuubi is loose, Konoha is doomed´ he forcefully calmed himself down and observed his surroundings, instantly recognizing the giant sword of Momochi Zabuza `so now I know where I am, but for what reason? ´ his mind jumping from one far fetched theory from another.

-

Kage found it hilarious the way Kakashi tried to act like he was still unconscious while observing his surroundings, to bad he wasn't getting the chance to escape. "Hello Kakashi-sensei, good to see you awake"

-

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, good to see you awake" `SHIT, calm down Kakashi, you have been in worse situations and have gotten out of them, first I need to find out what he wants ´ "Hello Kyuubi, why have you dragged me to wave? Didn't know you liked to carry around humans" Kage snickered "Kakashi-sensei, do you honestly believe that I am the Kyuubi?" "So you are saying that you are the real Naruto and betrayed Konoha? For what?" Kage's eyes where full of mirth "Yes you are spot on Kakashi-sensei, I am the real Naruto, or at least what remains of him"

Kakashi's mind went to overdrive when he heard that `why empathize on real?´Kakashi wasn't a genius ninja from young age for nothing as he exclaimed "There are more than one of you?" Kage laughed "Bingo Kakashi-sensei, you really are a genius, unlike that pretty boy Uchiha you favored so much."

"Is that what all this is about? You are jealous off Sasuke? " Kakashi retorted angrily as Kage guffawed "and when I complimented you on your intelligence copycat you say something like that, seems that eye made your brain rot" Kakashi was about to reply when Kage silenced him "No Kakashi-sensei, I am the last remnants of the real Naruto, the one who died on the day his father sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in him and abandoned him to deal with the hypocrisy of Konoha."

Kakashi's one eye widened "No" he whispered "you are lying" Kage looked down on him and smiled "Can't see the resemblance Kakashi-sensei?" and without the whiskers he really looked like a miniature Minato "on that day Namikaze Naruto died and I am but a shadow, I am Kage"

Kakashi mind crashed and burned when he heard that name. "Did you know they put a seal on me Kakashi-sensei, a seal that made me the slave of the Hokage. I have now broken free of those chains and trust me when I say that judgment is coming to Konoha, and you will help me." Kage gave a sinister laugh that made Kakashi shiver "Same with you Shikamaru and you can stop pretending to be unconscious now." Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at Kage

"You don't have to do this Naruto" he calmly stated. Kage looked at his one time friend "I do not have to do it, but I want to do it" has a smirk grew he finished "Well thats enough, all you two need to know is that you will help me destroy Konoha, its a shame Shikamaru, I never had anything against you personally but you are to smart for your own good and to loyal to Konoha" Kage knelt behind them and used a senbon needle to paralyze them "you two deserve to watch this at least, consider it a treat, no human has seen this ritual for thousands of years." Kage bit his finger and slammed them to the ground.

"Summoning: Pure World Resurrection"

The runes glowed with a dim red light as the temperature dropped and a great black gate appeared over graves. The doors opened slowly as two figures revealed themselves "Oh shit its bright outside" the taller figure stated angrily. "Zabuza-sama don't you even care that we are supposed to be dead and trapped in hell right now?" the smaller figure said calmly "Hell no Haku, I don't give a shit about that, I'm out and I'm happy for that, hell is overrated." Kage let out a small cough to gain the attention of the two former missing-nins "Hello Zabuza-san, Haku-san"

"Who are you?" Zabuza questioned before continuing as he recognized the blond "Oh you are that annoying blond kid right, with all the shadow clones. What the hell are you doing here" Kage simply smiled "I'm here to recruit you and your companion Zabuza-san" neither Zabuza and Haku was prepared for that one "Wh-what do you mean recruit? We are dead Naruto-kun" Haku said after gaining his composure again. "First off, I am not Naruto, I am Kage, Naruto was the personality created by the third Hokage with the Loyalty seal he placed on me" both the dead missing-nins and the konoha ninjas eyes widened as he said that.

The thought in the Konoha ninjas mind was the same`No! He must be lying, Hokage-sama would never have done something like that´ Zabuza on the other hand gave a short laugh "Seems the seal didn't make you loyal enough now did it" Kage grinned "No, with the help of the Kyuubi I broke it" Zabuza looked impressed "Oh you are a vessel then? Then maybe this recruiting thing isn't just a joke" Kage's grin changed to a small smile "Oh the offer is quite real Zabuza-san, in return of your loyalty I will return you to life and even give you the body of the man who killed you." Zabuza and Haku finally noticed the two paralyzed Konoha nins. "What are they doing here?" Haku questioned curiously.

"Their souls will be traded for yours with the death god if you accept my offer" Zabuza grin almost split his face "So do we get our old bodies back or?" Kage's smile never left his face "No I'm sorry but thats impossible, what I will do is give you the body of Kakashi here" he said pointing at the copycat "as his soul will be traded for yours, you will gain his body, his techniques and most of his memories, you will even gain the sharingan" Kage finished smiling to the two ghosts. Zabuza looked like he was a kid in a candy store "and what is the plan if we accept?" "We destroy Konoha of course and one other man that Kyuubi has a special hate for" Zabuza scoffed "why even bother with those cowardly treehuger's?" a cold chuckle escaped Kage's lips "Zabuza-san have you never wondered why Konoha is the strongest of the five hidden villages?"

Zabuza opened his mouth to reply when Kage silenced him and continued pointing a finger at his head "deception and lies Zabuza-san. Konoha is the epitome of a ninja village, they lie and decive their own villagers so throughly that the only ones who really know whats going on is the Hokage and his closest advisors. With words they have managed what all the other kages dream about, complete and utter devotion of their ninjas. By your standards Konoha ninjas are soft, and they are, but what saves Konoha is the reason why they are the strongest. Self sacrifice, they make their ninjas think that sacrificing yourself for the village is the greatest honor you can have. While the Mist had what Konoha condemned as a barbaric and horrific genin exam they do it worse. While Mist actually prepared their ninjas for a true ninjas life, Konoha pulls wool over their eyes and then gives them a baptism by fire. Honestly do you really think three genins can survive encounters with someone like you with only one jounin teacher? If Sakura had not been as lucky in having both the strongest genin and myself she would have died on that mission, which in turn would give us closer ties to Konoha." Kage took a small pause in his rant as he looked at his audience, both the missing nins where thoughtful while Shikamaru and Kakashi looked horrified.

"With the death of a teammate standard psychological reaction would be to either train harder to stop something like that to ever happen again, or for us to become hellbent on revenge if you got away, making us more loyal to Konoha in the process. This has been the way of Konoha since the first Hokage, and you can see it works perfectly as the only real missing-nin that as left Konoha is Orochimaru the snake sannin and that was only because the Hokage had gotten so many reports about his twisted experiments that he couldn't turn a blind eye to it anymore. But even as he left Konoha gained more knowledge of subjects that they condone others for experimenting on. They gained a ninja who could use Wood Release with infused DNA from the first Hokage and countless books on different poisons and forbidden seals. Did you know that a lot of the healing techniques developed after Tsunade left Konoha was made by using the information from the snake sannins experiments?" Kage let out a sigh "with the use of Kakashi's favorite phrase, look underneath the underneath you can see the real reason why Konoha is the strongest village."

Kage gave another small smile "So any other questions?" Haku shook himself out of his stupor and asked a question that had been bothering him. "So you can resurrect anyone?" his voice almost hopeful. Kage shook his head "No, there are certain limitations, first off the last part of the ritual requires insane amount of chakra, more than any human holds. The soul that is summoned can only be resurrected once, if you die in your new body its game over for good. Your life will be tied to mine, if I die you die and so forth and unless there are any special reasons the soul cannot have been dead for more than ten years. Also the ritual requires a large body part of the soul you want to summon." Haku nodded, looking a bit sad, Zabuza looked at Haku then at Kage. "Count me in kid, you got yourself a subordinate" Haku looked at Zabuza who simply smirked "hell was boring anyway"Kage nodded "and you Haku?" the young ghost nodded "If Zabuza-sama goes I will as well"

Kage smiled genuinely for the first time `so this is joy, weird feeling´ "Good, then let me just finish this" he commented as his hands flew through several unknown hand signs. "Bye Kakashi-sensei, Bye Shika-chan" and with a last hand-sign the runes gave a blinding red light.

-

Kage pulled out the senbon's that had kept the two konoha nins incarnated and watched as the two bodies convulsed. `looks painful´ he thought while watching with great interest. After what seemed a eternity for Zabuza opened his eyes, no scratch that. He opened his eye, now this was weird he thought. He pushed himself up and observed his surroundings "Hah, looks like you told the truth ki-Kage-sama" he finished with a smirk. Kage simply chuckled as he watched his new subordinates rise from their respective positions. Zabuza looked at his grave when he noticed something "AHHH! WHERE IS MY SWORD" slight panic entering his voice, Kage raised a eyebrow before he pointed at the forrest "It flew over there from the force of the technique." Zabuza leaped into the bushes wanting to hold his darling again. Kage simply looked over at Haku "is that normal?" he said with humor evident in his voice "For Zabuza-sama? Yes, I think he's in love with that sword" Kage let out another chuckle as he rose up on the hilltop and looked down at the village bellow.

-

Kage kicked the hunter-nin's head into the forrest before turning to watch his ninjas.

`Time to train´

* * *

and cut, how was it? R&R

Want more feedback on how the story is progressing, I'm new to all of this so please be gentle its my first time *wink*

meh, tired now so there might be a few typos in there, hopefully not enough to ruin the read.

ps: chapter is over 7k words, im impressed with myself

- small edit:

As one reviewer put it I had crammed the text and I apologize. I was sleepy when I posted it and didn't really notice that it had become a wall of text, hopefully its better now.

youko taichou - I will take it to concideration, I had some abilities planned for Kage but I read another fic today that gave him the same ablities but different properties than I had planned.

Knyght: No he will not keep hyouton , but he will receive and build further on shadow manipluation.

To all that reviews or sends me PM's thank you, I will try to answere all your questions so fire away.

and to Valter666 - Exactly, thats what bugs me with a lot of the stories here on fanfiction they don't really give a reason for him to be evil when they write dark!Naruto stories, they just go "oh they don't like me but we will follow cannon and this time I'm super evil" or they give him ridicolus amount of abuse, I mean if I start to read a fic where he gets beat up 26 times a day with lynch mobs every week I just close it and never return. I can accept it if its 3-4 times in a year at max with people who try to kill him, but repeatedly, every month? people who abuse him openly? in a ninja village? with the sandaimes law? Dont buy it. Also, where is all the evil Sarutobi stories? I mean he got to be either evil or senile to let all the villagers hate him, the 'oh the council stops him at every turn' excuse gets old really quick.


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering Resources

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

A/N

Go vote for pairings!

small warning; I suck at explaining how people look so don't be to disappointed later on.

`normal thoughts´

**`Demon thoughts´**

"Normal Talking"

**"Demon talking" **

_" Kage talking to Kyuubi"_

"jutsu execution" which is said mentally

* * *

Chapter 7

Gathering Resources

* * *

-Konoha Hokage's Private Archive-

Tsunade let out a small growl as she continued to read the folder that was currently spread over the small reading desk. She was currently in one of Konoha's greatest secrets, the Hokage's private archive, this was where A-ranked secrets and above where kept, even the fabled SSS ranked secrets only known to the hokage personally, secrets so dangerous to Konoha for one reason or another that they had everyone involved silenced permanently.

It was located deep inside the hokage mountain protected by numerous seals, only four people had previously known about this place. The shodai who made it, the nidaime when his brother felt that he would not return from his next mission, the sandaime when his predecessor deemed it time and the yondaime when he took over for Sarutobi. Now a fifth and sixth person knew, Tsunade the fifth hokage of Konoha had learned about the existence of this archive when she had found a letter in the hokage residence private vault explaining its purpose and how to enter it.

Tsunade was the first hokage who had told another person about the archive and the first person who had actually read through all the scrolls that was left here to rot and be forgotten by the former hokage's.

In this room all the dirty secrets of Konoha was told, anything Konoha had stuffed their greedy little fingers in was written here and Tsunade was not impressed.

It was week since she had been told about Naruto's seal and she had brought Shizune with her to the archives to find out the complete truth. After reading about the missions Sarutobi had Naruto or Rei as he was called do she had been fuming and refused to go back to her office, the village could rot for all she cared.

Shizune had convinced her to send a shadow clone to do the office work to not make the council suspicious while they continued to read through the countless scrolls, in the end it had taken a week with almost no sleep and continued use of shadow clones to even make a dent in the archives, they had currently gotten halfway through the Nidaimes reign and Tsunade felt ashamed to be related to him.

If Sarutobi had known that Tsunade would become the next hokage he would never had left the letter for his successor, Tsunade was a legendary shinobi for multiple reasons. Her otherworldly strength, her beauty, her teammates, but what had really made her legendary was her healing skills, she had chosen to become a medic because of compassion, she had lived in a era of continued warfare and when she had seen the agony and misery that war caused she had decided to become a medic, a savior. Someone who saved others no matter their age, profession, gender or origin of birth, she had never told anyone but her true dream was a world without war, without ninjas, but with the coaxing of her granduncle and grandfather she had joined up as a ninja, her dream was crushed on the same day she killed for the first time. Her dream turned from saving everyone to save her precious people, when her little brother and her lover died, her last dream was destroyed by a war she never wanted to fight and she ran away.

Until one day a blond brat had dragged her up from her funk and gotten her to believe that maybe you just had to follow your dreams no matter what anyone said or how long it took.

Then her oldest friend had crushed that dream, that small hope she had finally allowed herself to feel again was once again destroyed and now when she read through all the crimes Konoha had ever done, all the assassinations, the lying, the deceiving, she had enough, it was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Shizune" her red and puffy eyes showing how tired she was, `no more tears, I do not think I have more left´

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" her appearance was mirrored by her apprentice, with dirty and dusty clothes after spending all their time in this horrible room, by each passing revelation she felt dirtier and dirtier by staying in the archive.

"H-how could they do this?" Tsunades voice was tinged with hurt as she motioned to the folders that was littering the desk. "Konoha has had their hand in everything from the bloodline purges in Mist to the assassination of our own Daimyo, to create wars just to make one enemy weaker than the others. We are the reason the third ninja war broke out" Shizune stayed silent as her teacher hung her head while clenching her hands.

"You know Sarutobi tried to get me to fight more serious after Nawaki died, told me how we where going to get them back for killing him and I believed him, I trusted him and now.... I look back on every conversation we ever had and wonder 'was that a lie' or 'was that just another manipulative push' I do not know what the truth is anymore Shizune."

Shizune nodded while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am feeling the same Tsunade-sama, I do not know who I can trust anymore. Can I look at the older council members without looking back at some of these mission reports,how can I look them in the eyes without thinking about the deaths they caused." she shook her head "and they always use the same excuse, 'for the safety of Konoha', 'for the best of Konoha'"

Tsunade put her own hand over Shizune's and gave it a small squeeze "I knew what the job of a ninja is, but this?" she shook her head "this is unnecessary slaughter, to be honest I can't believe it. My granduncle and grandfather was always so kind and funny, I was so proud of them, now I detest their lies. They always said Konoha was different than the other villages, that it was made to secure peace in Fire Country and combine the clans" she looked up at her student

"Now I see the price of the so called peace, they traded peace for the deaths of thousands, Konoha is drenched in the blood of innocents, they don't deserv-" Tsunade stiffened as she felt the influx of memories from a shadow clone.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked at the blond hokage worrying that something had happened.

"Just got a report from my shadow clone, it seems the hunter team I sent after Naruto came back with the chunin flak jackets of Shikamaru and Kakashi. They found it with a sound patrol that they captured, apparently they got the flak jackets of the shadow clones of Kakashi and Shikamaru."

Shizune commented quickly "but Shikamaru doesn't know how to make shadow clones"

Tsunade rose from the chair while cracking her neck, after hearing a audible pop she looked over at Shizune "Exactly, the hunter team figured out that it must have been used as a distraction to fool the Inuzuka boys senses. They luckily had a Aburame with them so they went back to valley of the end and they found faint traces of chakra residue heading on the river towards east, the Aburame commented that it had traces of the kyuubi's chakra in it, mixed with two others."

Shizune looked shocked "Why east? There's nothing over there and wait why did they think that the distraction was meant on Kiba-san?" Tsunade let out a growl

"Because he's the vessel of the kyuubi, they always think the worst about him and its not like they know about the seal." she paused "there's something going on here, the records doesn't show any missions or orders about going east and the seals influence would only push him towards Sound or back to Konoha."

"Is it possible that he broke free or is resisting the seal Tsunade-sama?" Shizune sounded said hopefully.

Tsunade started to pace around the room while mumbling to herself, Shizune could only hear a few words 'stupid brat' 'hope' 'maybe'

"I got it!" Tsunade suddenly said triumphantly as Shizune raised a eyebrow.

"and what is that Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune carefully

"Well its pure brilliance actually"Tsunade said smugly "you will go and look for him." Shizune gaped at her obviously crazy teacher.

"You can't be serious Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exlaimed "how will I find him? What will I do when I find him? You can't have thought about this carefully enough"her rant was halted when Tsunade gave her a 'do you really think I'm stupid?' look

"Shizune, you will not go alone I know you don't have enough experience in tracking to actually follow someone who has anbu training" Shizune calmed down and looked at her teacher.

"Who are you going to send with me?" she asked expectantly

"Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko" she almost laughed at the shocked look on her apprentice's face "Anko got extensive tracking experience as do Kurenai, they both got experience working together and they do not have anything against Naruto. Anko because...well you know anko" and as Shizune nodded dumbfounded Tsunade continued "Kurenai didn't loose any family members to the kyuubi attack so she has never had any hostile feelings towards him and she is a intelligent person so I know she will make her own opinions about him when you find him." Shizune absorbed what Tsunade had said before questioning her mentor.

"Is that the only reasons?" she sounded unconvinced

"No, both are also out of the councils pockets and I cannot trust any anbu with Danzo hanging around." she paused as she got a grim smile "and with you three I can make it look like a mission team, a medic, a genjutsu mistress and a assassination specialist would not rise any suspicion from Danzo or those other old fogies. You will be mission leader and only debrief them when you are out of Konoha territory, I will make it look like its a S-ranked mission that will take a undetermined amount of time"nodding to herself she looked back at Shizune.

"and what am I supposed to do when I get in contact with Naruto, Tsunade-sama?"

"It depends if he's free of his seal or not and thats another reason why I chose you three. He doesn't have anything against any of you, he might feel some kind of companionship from Anko and he has never really had any contact with Kurenai. If he's free from the seal you will offer him your services as a medic and do as you see fit." Tsunade took a thoughtful pose "concerning Anko and Kurenai, give them the option to chose for themselves when you find Naruto." she gave a stern glare at Shizune. "while traveling reveal some of the information we have discovered here, but watch out so you don't spill it all out at once, we don't need them killing you because they think you are a traitor" Shizune gulped

"H-hai Tsunade-sama" she asked quietly "and if he's under the seals influence?" Tsunade frowned "Then use the hokage's personal command and get him back so we can get rid of that cursed seal"

"What will you be doing in the mean time Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked carefully, trying not to insinuate that she expected her to get drunk or gamble. She felt a shiver down her spine when she saw Tsunades sickly sweet smile.

"Danzo needs to be weeded out one way or another, now go and contact Anko and Kurenai, I will head to the office and prepare the mission scroll."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" as Shizune left her, she saw flashes of repressed memories, of Nawaki's corpse, Dan's sad smile as he embraced death and Sarutobi's gentle smile.

`You made me loose my innocence and dream Sarutobi Hiruzenand in returnI will see to it that you loose your precious Konoha, even if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself´ she thought with grim determination

-At the same time in the middle of the ocean.-

"Kage-sama is this really necessary?" asked a exhausted Haku while looking at his blond master while using his sleeves to wipe away the sweat that was running down his face.

Kage gave a lazy look at Haku and gave him a foxy smile "Of course Haku, we need to train up your reserves" he said while relaxing on front deck of a small boat.

Haku sighed and adjusted the rope he had tied to his waist, he looked at the horizon `Damn it, not even a small island in sight and this bloody sun is killing me, to top it off there's no clouds as well´ he gave another sigh and pressed forward against the wind, feeling the boat's weight as he pulled it with him.`I should have stayed in hell´ he thought with a frown as he looked over at Zabuza who was currently going through his sword dances on top of the water. He trudged forward while cursing the former owner of his – weird as it was he felt like this was his real body, he couldn't really explain it but the body felt like it had been his since birth – body. `why didn't the lazy fucker train, this guy has less chakra than I did when I was 10 for kami's sake´

Zabuza looked over to where his young master was laying on the boat and frowned when he remembered the reason to why he was lying on the boat and not training.

-7 days ago-

It was only a half a day after their rebirth and they where spending the day hidden in the forest planning their next move. Kage was currently speaking but both Zabuza and Haku could see he was extremely tired and was forcing himself to stay focused.

"-and we need to build up our influence, do one of you have a idea?" Kage felt tired, exhausted even, to be honest he had never been this tired, it was like all of his energy had been sucked out and all that was left was a black hole draining him, urging him to sleep and recover.

Zabuza's face lit up as he got a idea. "Well Kage-sama, it seems Kakashi had a S-ranked mission to save a daimyo's daughter a long time ago, the princess of Snow Country to be exact, and it seems it was her uncle that tried to kill her and take over the throne" Zabuza paused while looking at Kage who motioned him to continue "if we put her back on the throne we would gain a very valuable ally and assets."

Haku's face lit up in understanding "Yes, that might work. If we get her back on the throne we could use Snow Country as a base, or at least create a hideout Kage-sama"

Kage looked thoughtful as he considered his options "if what you say is true we could also go the other way, kill the princess and present her head to her uncle." Haku scowled at the thought "but that would be the easy way, and honestly I rather save a princess than do the bidding of a arrogant bastard" he gave a small grin. "who knows, maybe she's cute too" Zabuza and Haku sweatdropped

"You would save a princess and kill a reigning lord because she was cute?" a stunned Haku asked.

"Rather have a cute girl in my favor than a old fatass." Kage said cheerily while Zabuza let out a roaring laugh. "To true, I think I might enjoy working for you kid-sama" he said teasingly."right now we have nothing, but I have a feeling that if we follow you we will get to see great things and fight strong opponents" he added the last part sadistically.

"Well then" Kage started "time to find out how strong we are, I am currently only at mid to high chunin strength" he said with a frown "my muscles has deteriorated after spending a couple of years as a moron without adequate training. so my speed is high genin at tops, with the kyuubi I go to low jounin when I'm in control, but if I let the kyuubi in control..." he left the last part unsaid and pointed to Haku.

Haku nodded and continued "after gaining the memories here I would say I'm in the same category as you, mid chunin strength with my old techniques, excluding all my bloodline abilities " he said in a sad voice "but I gained the ability to do shadow manipulation and the Nara families techniques. Unfortunately it seems this Shikamaru was lazy and because of that I'm high genin speed as well and high genin in chakra supply" he frowned "which will be a problem since most of my former non-bloodlimit techniques requires a lot of chakra since I no longer have my elemental manipulation control, I will have to experiment with the Nara bloodline to see what I can do to gain back my former strength."

Zabuza looked at Haku and when he was sure that there was nothing left to say he spoke up.

"Seems I'm the strongest here then" he gave a small chuckle "I gained a lot of techniques and the sharingan, but I can't say I'm impressed with the copycat, he has been slacking his physical workout after leaving the anbu, high junin speed, decent chakra pool, but I will have to train with my sword to get it used to my new height and train up more muscles" he smirked "and I will help you guys train as well" his sadistic laugh made Kage's and Haku's skin crawl.

Kage nodded "Then we will have to find out where we can find this Princess and get some new clothes" Zabuza nodded and looked at Kage's orange clothes with distaste, Kage felt dizzy and continued "well, you guys know what to do, good night" as Kage collapsed Haku leaped and caught him before he could smack his head on the forest floor.

"He will have to rest, I almost forgot how much chakra he used to resurrect both of us" Haku commented, while Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah, well we got our orders, I will carry the brat so lets go"

-

After 'acquiring' a boat and some food in the village they left to find the missing princess, the last of Kakashi's memories showed that she had become a famous actress, so when Kage had woken up he decided that they where going to one of the bigger port cities to find out where she would be next. After getting into a calm area without wind Haku had been forced to drag the boat under the excuse that it was training and since Kage had been ordered by the Kyuubi to not use his chakra for a week before it had fallen asleep, he decided to relax and have a short vacation, he felt that he deserved it after all he had done.

-present-

Zabuza shrugged and went back to his sword training while giving a last stab at Haku "Looks like its heavy Haku, need some help with that?" he said in a cheery voice, the glare he received from Haku made him chuckle, when suddenly Kage spoke up.

"Well, it is going pretty slow." tapping his finger on his chin " come help Haku, this will be training for you too" he ordered gleefully as Zabuza paled while Haku let loose a malicious laugh that the others had never expected to hear from him.

`I raised that kid and he never laughed like that... He's finally growing up, I'm so proud´ Zabuza thought while wiping away his imaginary tears.

While Kage started rethinking his decision to resurrect them. `did the resurrection do something with their personalities or something?´ he thought with a frown `well, it won't matter, they swore an oath that cannot be broken´ after mentally reassuring himself he went back to observing his companions training.

-

Zabuza and Haku let out a sigh of relief when they saw the coast four hours later, Haku especially after having to take several breaks in fear of chakra exhaustion. They both climbed aboard their small boat and walked over to the sleeping Kage.

Haku gave a careful nudge to Kage's shoulder waking him up instantly.

"What?" said a grumpy Kage while rubbing his eyes

"We are reaching the port city of Akita, Kage-sama" Haku said softy, all he got was a small grunt in reply as his master pushed himself to his feet and looked towards the coast.

Akita was a medium large city that was south-west of Wave in Fire Country, when they left Wave they sailed north then went east and around the coast to loose possible pursuers, before setting the course south-east to the largest port city in these parts. Akita was well known for its marked place which was said to have everything in the elemental nations, no matter what you wanted it was there, you just had to know where to look. It was a fairly modern city with large apartment complexes, big factories, wharfs and the pride of the city their marked place which was inside a giant warehouse since the city was always covered in smog from the different factories.

When they entered the harbor and anchored their boat Kage gave what he could see of the city a last glance

"Right, Zabuza, Haku you two will try and uncover any information concerning the princess while I go get some supplies and new clothes, I refuse to wear anything with orange in it any longer." he said while looking at his dirty and ragged jumpsuit.

"Hai, Kage-sama" they replied instantly, Haku hesitantly looked at Kage "what about our clothes Kage-sama? We might want to get some new clothes as well?"

"I will see what I can find, I got the money we found on that hunter-nin and can always get some more by pickpocketing but I will be keeping a low profile, we will meet back at the boat in 2 hours, now go!" he ordered as his followers disappeared in a shunshin, he was preparing to leave the boat himself when a harsh voice yelled at him. "OY, BRAT!" he frowned and looked at the speaker

"what?" Kage let his hand fall on his kunai holster as he observed his surroundings noting that there where no one in sight, but that could be the smogs fault, it was hard to look into it, after only twenty feet everything became blurry and after 30 it was impossible to see.

"You can't just put your little barge anywhere you want in this city, there are rules ya moron." a old man yelled as he walked up to Kage. "and it costs to have your boat anchored up in here" he could hear the greed when the man spoke and casually lifted his hand from his kunai pouch before with a sharp twist of the wrist sent a kunai in the mans throat.

The older man gurgled as his life force bleed out, he tried to take a few steps back when his legs gave away and with a shocked expression collapsed and was embraced by the cold hands of death. Kage casually walked over to the corpse and stole his wallet before kicking him over the edge into the sea. `now then, lets find a clothing store´

-

Two hours later a bored Zabuza was waiting for his boss to come back from his shopping trip, the search for information had been fruitful and he needed to give his report to Kage. `oh come on, two hours for shopping, no man takes that long to buy clothes.´ a voice cut through his musings.

"Zabuza, how long have you been waiting?" Zabuza stared wide eyed at Kage and he had to do a double take.

Gone was the orange jumpsuit replaced with dark forest green ninja pants with bandages on the shins, fingerless gloves, two new black kunai holsters on each leg and a black hip pouch. His jacket was replaced with a mesh undershirt and leather armor strapped over it, he was also wearing a opened chunin flak jacket that looked like the normal konoha jacket except the swirls where blue instead of red and to top it off a ninjato sheathed over his right shoulder. His sandals had been replaced with a pair of new sandals with the same color as his pants and his forehead protector hung loosely in his belt, , but the biggest and most striking difference was that he had dyed his hair red.

"What did you do to your hair and why?" Zabuza asked curiously

"Dyed it and for multiple reasons, most of all I hated the blond color, reminded me to much about my father" zabuza could feel the malice and hate when Kage said father. "but more importantly I'm harder to identify by Konoha, after we find and contact the princess, you and haku should also get a make over, right now its useful to make her remember someone who saved her for a good first impression."

Zabuza could only nod `well it would be nice to get back my original hair color´ he mused

Kage glanced at the older nin "so, did you find any information?" snapping out of his fantasies Zabuza quickly reported their findings. "So she's actually in this town?" Kage asked incredulously

"Hai, Kage-sama, she and her movie crew are here, they are just staying the night before heading to Snow Country to shoot the new movie."

"Seems we're lucky" Kage said while a small smile tugged on his lips "Well then, you said Haku is shadowing them?" at Zabuza's confirming nod, he started to do some light stretches "Its been a week, so I should be able to use my chakra perfectly fine" he paused and tried to feel the Kyuubi's prencence "the Kyuubi is still asleep"he grumbled "I think the cost of resurrecting you two had a larger impact on his reserves than I thought, well lets go Zabuza" and with a hand sign he was gone in a whirl of wind.

-

After finding Haku who had been flaring his chakra every ten minutes on a rooftop observing a hotel that the princess and the movie crew was staying in.

"So she's in there Haku?" asked Kage straight to the point as he landed next to Haku.

"Hai, Kage-sama. She's currently in the bar seemingly drowning her sorrows in booze" Haku looked at his master "uh, what happened to your hair Kage-sama?" he asked with poorly concealed shock.

"Didn't like it so I changed it now get back on track" answered a disgruntled Kage "me and Zabuza will enter and get her to 'hire' us to eliminate her uncle"the way he said 'hire' meant either she did it voluntarily or by force "if we have to put a puppet on the throne so be it" he said with a tone that left no room for discussion, Zabuza and Haku merely nodded.

"Haku, stay here and cover us, Zabuza, lets go" Kage said calmly as he jumped down to the street.

Entering the hotel the two ninjas walked slowly over to the bar and looked for the princess, Zabuza was the first one to see her and giving a sign to Kage walked over before greeting the obviously drunk woman.

"Hello again Kazahana Koyuki, or should I call you Fujikaze Yukie, mhm?" Zabuza lazily drawled, and with a raised hand did a small wave "yo!" even in her drunken stupor Yukie recognized the fact that someone knew her real name and narrowed her eyes on the gray haired cyclops.

"who the hell are you" she spat, pissed that someone was interrupting her drinking session, staying sober always brought those childhood memories back, clenching her hand around the sake bottle she gave him a glare "on second thought, I don't want to know so piss off"

In a obvious exaggerated motion Zabuza held his hand over his heart "oh you wound me princess, forgetting all about your savior" he said with mock hurt.

Yukie raised a eyebrow before narrowing her eyes "Oh now I remember you, Inu-san, can't say that the mask protected your identity when you got hair like that." she let loose a unladylike snort "what does my 'savior" using hair quotes with one hand while filling her cup with more sake with the other "want with a young attractive actor like me?" she took a sip from the sake cup "do you want certain repayments from a popular actress so you can brag to your friends?" she said venomously

Kage decided to let his presence be known before the argument escalated further.

"That is not our intentions Fujikaze-san I presume you want to be known by your stage name?" he asked calmly giving her a small smile.

Yukie gave the red head a quick glance before filling up her cup again "Yes, Koyuki is dead for the world" she gave him a glare "and she stays dead, nothing good can come out from her return" she turned back to her cup and stayed silent.

Kage gave Zabuza a knowing look before motioning him to continue.

"Yukie-san, let me introduce myself and my friend here. Hatake Kakashi" he said and extended his hand when she gave no evidence of even hearing him he pulled his hand back before pointing at Kage. "and this is Kage" he finished with a eye smile.

Sighing Yukie looked over at the two ninjas "okay, now you have introduced yourself why don't you go away? Or do you have something more to say?"

"We know you are going back to snow to film the movie Fujikaze-san" kage said seriously "and we know what might happen when you get there, we would like to extend our services to you" seeing that Yukie tightened her grip on her cup he continued "of course you are asking yourself 'how do they know about that?'. Well we are ninjas, we know a lot of stuff we aren't supposed to know." he lowered his head closer to her and whispered "and if you are interested we can give you back your throne, remove your uncle and give you your real life back" the widening of her eyes told him everything he needed to know as he straightened himself up before turning around and walking away from the bar.

Zabuza turned to move as well "Think about our offer Fujikaze-san, we will return tomorrow."

Yukie spent the next fifteen minutes looking at the wall in front of her before finally looking down her sake cup. `Is it possible to get revenge on Doto? I-I need to think about this´ paying her bill she left the bar for her room, where she would spend the rest of the night in deep thought.

-

Back at a certain boat

"So do you think she will take our offer Kage-sama?" a curious Haku asked while doing a inventory check after Kage had opened a sealing scroll which contained two more copies of the konoha chunin flak jackets and a whole load of different weapons.

"She will, one way or another" Kage said ominously.

-Konoha, Ne Headquarters-

Danzo was brooding in his office `What orders did that old fool give you Rei? Why have you not returned? Seems I must send some operatives out to find out what your motives are after all´ he rose from his throne and gave a sinister chuckle `you will become mine Rei, one way or another´

* * *

and cut

What is Danzo prepared to do to get his hands on rei? what will Anko and Kurenai think of everything Konoha has done? what will Yukie's answer be? So many questions so few answers, tune in next time on Loyalty seal!

Been working a lot this week because of the season, so will be a bit slow on updating.

also thanks to all the people who have read my story! and please leave a review so I can improve my writing.


End file.
